Irochigai Densetsu
by xrokkuriix
Summary: One third working for giovanni thing, one third pokemon school the other something else...I'm bad at summaries...Please R&R, I think this is the best thing I've written so far. Finished. The sequel is The Embers Start a Fire.
1. The Encounter

A/N: I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did! By the way, Kiba just means "fang" in Japanese, so I'm not stealing anything from Naruto(which, by the way, I don't own). Also, I think "Irochigai Densetsu" means "Shining Legend" in Japanese, in case you're wondering. But I'm not entirely sure because I used a sort of unreliable translation device…One last thing, I based the human names off of the five Japanese elements. Their names describe their personality, while their Pokemon form names describe their…well…pokemon form, so you can figure out what pokemon they are.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

As the glowing, rainbow blood leaked out from Ryuu's body, the thing in front of him laughed.

"You're a pathetic excuse for an Irochigai Densetsu, Ryuu." His wild sneer could only be described as evil and horrible.

The Irochigai Densetsu struggled to get up, fighting fatigue from blood loss. However, once he got up it was only to fall down again. As things dissolved from view, the last thing Ryuu heard was that _thing_'s maniacal laugh…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

It actually started out as a pretty average week. Pokemon training, traveling, things like that. Shishido walked alongside his new Totodile(nicknamed Kiba which means "fang").

Kiba was actually pretty mild, hardly showing any emotions and very devoted to any task he received. Shishido had had Kiba for about 6 days now. Wednesday was coming up, on Thursday they would reach the first gym. Shishido figured that they would meet enough trainers in between to beat the first gym. All of a sudden, Kiba jumped in front of him. Shishido almost tripped over him. When he tried to go around him, Kiba looked at him fiercely. When Kiba looks at you like that, you can almost tell exactly what he's trying to tell you. So Shishido didn't move. Kiba's eyes frantically searched the trees, the bushes, the path ahead of them…

"K-Kiba, what's wrong?" Shishido asked, starting to worry a little.

Kiba looked at him again. Shishido only knew that he shouldn't move, no matter what. Kiba was still looking at the trees, the bushes, and the path ahead of him. He then tested the ground in front of him, and then took a step. Then, all of a sudden, Kiba gave Shishido a powerful tackle, knocking him back a few feet.

"Kiba, what the heck are you doing! Maybe being a pokemon trainer wasn't such a good id--"

Shishido didn't have time to finish. He was too busy staring at the huge Zapdos that just landed right where he was standing. He would've been squished.

"Ah, that Totodile has good reflexes," A mysterious voice said, "as well as good senses and intuition. We could add him to our group of Traits pokemon."

"Who are you, and where are you? What are you talking about?" Shishido almost screamed, his voice filled with minor hysteria. He became a pokemon trainer only 6 days ago and he hadn't even met a single trainer, when all of a sudden this happened. Were _these_ pokemon trainers? If they were, he'd quit as soon as possible.

"Shut up!" Then, two black figures jumped out of a tree. They each had a red "R" on their shirts. The Zapdos that has almost ended Shishido's life obediently turned its head towards the man and the woman, listening for orders. The man threw an ultra ball.

"Hariyama! Knock Out!" The pokemon obeyed.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

When Shishido woke up, he was no longer outside. He was in a lab. He was actually lying on a large, steel rectangle. He couldn't move his arms or legs because of bands that connected them to the steel rectangle. He looked next to him. There was a cage on top of a machine. In it was none other than Shishido's Kiba. Shishido looked in the opposite direction, and there was a scientist typing at a computer. It was all too complicated to understand. All of a sudden, he turned around.

"Oh, you're awake? I guess the pain can't be avoided, then." The scientist coolly said.

He was still typing. Shishido knew he was in trouble. He had to act fast, or something bad would happen. Really bad. He started struggling against the metal bands, but it wasn't any good. Unless he suddenly got one hundred times stronger, it was useless. He glanced over to Kiba, who closed his eyes and shook his head. It was useless. Shishido was on the verge of insanity. His mind was going crazy with fear of what might happen. All of a sudden, the scientist stopped typing. Then, he turned around, stood up, and grabbed Kiba's cage.

"Well, at least you might have some of your little friend's personality; this one is a nice Traits pokemon." The scientist said, holding up the cage right before leaving the room.

Shishido heard a machine start up. Then, two more metal bands closed around his arms and two needles poked into his wrists. The metal bands shocked him with mysterious energies and he could feel the needles changing his blood. Shishido screamed. His body slowly started changing shape. His eyes became darker, his irises lighter until he had black eyes with a yellow ring. Four stabilizing protrusions grew out of his head, so if he were to fly his flight would be smoother. His body grew longer and larger, and he grew a tail that was spiked at the end. Two sort of hand-like wings appeared on his back. His hands became smaller, his feet larger. His skin color became a pale-purple. His belly was now a blue color, and on his now very long neck was a collar-like thing with four fin-like things on it. His head became dragon-like, his teeth sharper. Eventually, he became way too big for either his clothes or the bands so they both snapped and tore. It didn't matter now, he was now a pokemon and once again unconscious, this time from stress and pain. About 7 minutes later a scientist, a few Rocket Grunts and Giovanni came into the room to see the results.

"He survived," Giovanni said, "good. Bring him into the room."

A scientist took out a pokeball and soon red light showered and captured what Shishido had become.


	2. The Change

A/N I don't own Pokemon, and I hope you like this story. If you don't understand some things at first please be patient because answers WILL come soon enough.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

When he woke up, he was in a room. It was all white, with some fluorescent light all the way at the top. There was a balcony-like thing at the end of it, almost to the top of the room. On the balcony-thing was a microphone and two amplifiers. In the back was a reinforced door. He still wasn't aware that he had been changed in any way, so he didn't know why it was reinforced or why the amplifier and the microphone were so small. He also felt unusually heavy, and yet light at the same time, like he could fly if he wanted to. And yet, the strangest thing was that he couldn't remember his name, or what happened before he was in the room. Just some basic things, like what the world was like and vocabulary and math and science. He sat down, but sat on his tail. Eventually, he figured out a way to sit down without sitting on his tail. All of a sudden, the door opened and a few people dressed in black walked in. They looked familiar, with those red "R"s on their shirts, but he just couldn't think of anything. Then, after them, came seven strange-looking pokemon, most of them about his size, all in a single-file line. One had a smirk on her face. Not a wide one, just one that looked almost normal with evil sort of winking at the sides. The next one was serious, this one reminded him a little of a samurai and someone else who he couldn't think of. A friend he lost or something like that. After him was one that looked like he liked making mischief, with that wide grin on his face and talking to the one in front of him, who was completely ignoring him. Then was a smaller one than everyone so far, even the first one. She looked scared and shy. The one after her was actually a large one, maybe even larger than the dragon-pokemon sitting in the middle of the room. He didn't look upset, but it didn't look amused, either. He was looking around a lot, his eyes pausing for several seconds on the once-Shishido. The next one actually seemed content, not exactly happy but definitely not unhappy. The next one was actually kind of odd. She was all giggling and happy and smiling and a couple of the people kept having to stop her from bouncing in the air all the time(she was floating, not walking). After her was one that was completely neutral, if not actually sort of proud-looking. And the last one's appearance was indescribable. Her form was so incredibly unique…the dragon-pokemon could do nothing but stare. Although she was actually quite large, she looked shy. Not exactly afraid, but actually just sort of…_out of it_. She was very quiet, and she kept looking at the ground. Following this string of pokemon were six more people. After they lead the group to the middle of the room, near the dragon-pokemon, they walked out the door and closed it. The Pokemon started talking to each other, wondering what's going on or just talking about themselves, when a tall man in a business suit and a Persian walked up to the balcony. The man grabbed the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Giovanni." He said. All the Pokemon thought they heard that before but decided they didn't. "Now, to start off, how many of you are wondering you're here? Raise your hands, claws, paws, or wings." Almost all of the Pokemon did that. "Tell the truth, don't be shy." Now all but one were. This Giovanni guy sounds like a total loser, the nameless dragon-pokemon thought. "Well, I'll tell you. You see, all of you are _very_ special. More special than any other Pokemon. That's right, you are all Pokemon."

The happy, hyper one raised her hand. "But mister! Mister! I thought we were humans!"

Giovanni continued. "Well, actually, a little of both. You are all Pokemon but have the ability to turn into humans."

"YAY!" She clapped her hands very quickly.

"Also, both your human form and your Pokemon form needs names." He looked at the dragon-pokemon. "Your Pokemon form is Ryuu, and your human form is Kazeku." He looked at the pokemon-girl that was smiling earlier. "Your Pokemon form is Kinesis, and your human form is Jihika." He looked at the serious one. "Your Pokemon form is Inu, and your human form is Domizu." He looked at the mischievous one. "Your Pokemon form is X, and your human form is Kahik." He looked at the scared and shy one. "Your Pokemon form is Eon, and your human form is Dokachi." He looked at the curious and steady one. "Your Pokemon form is Trinity, and your human form is Fudochi." He looked at the content one. "Your Pokemon form is Golem, and your human form is Dokuchi." He looked at the giggling, bubbly pokemon-girl, who laughed hard and bounced around in place from childish excitement. "Your Pokemon form is Myodeku, and your human form is Fuhika." He looked at the completely neutral(and maybe even a little proud)one. "Your Pokemon form is Kamaitachi, and your human form is Dochi." When he got to the last pokemon, his voice started to quiver a little, and his voice was much softer, but much more proud, like he had just accomplished something extremely difficult and was proud of it. "And your Pokemon form name…is Infinity, while your human name is Mizuku." She looked down, and almost everyone looked back and forth between the much-different Giovanni and Infinity.


	3. Explanations, Sort of

A/N I don't own Pokemon, please continue to enjoy!

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"Now, here are the rules." Giovanni said, snapping back into shape. He seemed much different, like he got something out of the way and now he wanted to get serious, while still being careful. Everyone looked back at him. "Everyone can address anyone by either name inside this building, but when they are outside, everyone MUST use their respective names. As in, if you're in pokemon form and outside everyone has to call you by your pokemon name, and vice versa. Also, like I said you all are very special pokemon. You're not just legendaries, but an even rarer hybrid species. Since you are so rare, your group will be called the "Irochigai Densetsu". Also, the normal humans won't be used to seeing you so you can't be seen in pokemon form in public unless I say you can. That also goes for changing form. Also, you will be attending some…"classes", and every day of the week I will pick one of you to come with me on a special…"field trip", and you can help me out. Furthermore, you are not allowed to leave this building unless I say so, with the exception of some of the classes and the play area. Have a good day. Oh, that also reminds me…" Giovanni cleared his throat. "You will all be staying here, you all have individual rooms. My twelve assistants will show you to them."

One of them mumbled, "You can't spell "assistant" without "a…"" No one could hear the rest because it was too quiet. Two other of the people dressed in a black uniform handed out schedules.

"OOOOHHH!" Piped up Myodeku, looking at hers, "This is gonna be FUN! Right? Right? RIGHT!"

Everyone mumbled something incomprehensible.

"YAY! I already have FRIENDS!"

As Giovanni surveyed the scene, he muttered, "She really _is_ like Mew. It's strange, in comparison to Mewtwo." As he turned around to walk out the door near the balcony he added, "But it's worth the power."

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Ryuu watched Giovanni leave the room through a door opposite the one he was near. He soon became uninterested in Giovanni at all and held up the paper to look at it.

"9:30 Wake Up

9:30-10:00 Free Time

10:00-10:20 and 10:20-11:00 Flying and Move Lessons

11:00-11:40 and 11:40-12:00 Lunch and Recess

(starting second day)12:00-1:30 Practice Fights

1:30-2:30 Form Lessons

2:30-3:30 Pokemon and World Lessons

3:30-4:00 Free Time

4:00-6:00 Learning Power Control

6:00+ Free Time

Note: Even though you can have free time after six, you can go to sleep at any time. However, you must go to sleep at 11:00. Also, you can wake up any time before 9:30 or after 7:00 but you must wake up at 9:30 if you're not up by then."

Ryuu stared at the white sheet for a few more seconds. Is this school? He wondered. I'm not sure if I like school. Did I ever go to school? It feels like it, but I don't remember it. Suddenly, X looked at Inu's sheet and then Kinesis's sheet and said, "HEYYY…All your sheets are different from mine!"

"Well, that's because you are all different. Inu can fly as easily as Myodeku can run. So your schedules are different."

The 10 other humans all showed the Irochigai Densetsu to their rooms. All of the rooms were individually designed for each individual member. So of course, they all loved their rooms. However, one thing that was the same about each room was that there was an alarm clock next to each bed. It could be set, but only from 7:00 to 9:30.

"Well, you can explore around the building if you want, but only the parts that don't say "Rocket Members Only"."

Ryuu stopped looking at the room and looked at the man. "Why not?"

"Well, you may not know or do some things, and it could actually get you _killed_. It's just safety precautions, like if there's an intruder or something."

Wow, these people are really crazy when it comes to safety. Thought Ryuu. His wings flapped from boredom.

"Well, can I just stay in my room a little while?" He asked.

"Whatever." The man said.

The man left, closing the door behind him.


	4. Meeting, Exploring, More Explaining

A/N I don't own Pokemon. If floppybelly is reading this, PLEASE CONTINUE MEWTWO'S DAUGHTER! If Id Pendemus is reading this, PLEASE CONTINUE ONE CLOSET AT A TIME! If Leiden is reading this, I hope you like it so far! For everyone else, enjoy!

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

The man left, closing the door behind him. Ryuu laid down in the way that he learned, and held up his foot. He looked at it, turning it to get a good look at it.

"I wonder what happened before I was in that room…" He said, "Maybe I'll get answers if I help them and do what they ask me to. I bet we get rewards for good behavior, or something like that," he looked at his small, three-fingered hands with sharp claws, then clenched them into a fist. "I bet we do." Ryuu fell down onto his bed, laying sideways so he wouldn't be lying down on his wings or his tail. Then, he heard a knock on the massive(for a human)door. "Come in."

It was that girl. The girl that had a little bit of every Pokemon he had seen in the room so far. Infinity. She shyly stepped into the room. "Umm…h…hi…" She said.

"Uh, yeah….hi." Ryuu said, wondering what she wanted, and why she was so shy and unique.

Infinity was playing with the little tuft of purple, spiky, poofy fur at the end of her tail. "Uuuuhhhhh…."

"Yes?" Ryuu was starting to get a little impatient. It was odd that she was so shy, and yet so large. She was even bigger than him, who was bigger than most of the Pokemon he'd seen in the room.

"Well…can I sit down?" She pointed to the sofa.

"Sure."

She sat down. She closed her eyes, and grabbed her tail tightly. Her face showed frustration. She obviously couldn't make up her mind on something.

"Err…NO! It's silly! …N-Never mind…!" She half-ran, half-flew out of the room.

"Wait!" Ryuu looked out the door, and down the hallway. Infinity had already rushed back into her room. Some of the Pokemon looked out of their rooms and at Infinity, and then they went back in. Those were the Pokemon that wanted to stay in their rooms for a little while, too. Ryuu went back in after a little while. He laid down again. "This was a pretty crazy day. But then again, how do I know that? I don't remember anything before today." Maybe I should ask why I don't remember anything, and yet know all this… He thought. Then, suddenly, he had four opinions at once. Like he had four different personalities, all inside of him. One was fierce and was really and truly the essence of a dragon. It didn't like its territory to be invaded, either. One was friendly, almost in a kid sort of way, and had this "big brother" feeling to it. The other one was the same, except it was like a "little sister" instead of a "big brother". The last one was ancient and wise. It knew a lot of things, even more than the first three before combined. It had very good intuition, and it loved water. It was friendly, but if you got it angry it was as fierce as a hurricane. Since classes didn't start yet, Ryuu didn't know what this meant.

"Ask them! You're only holding back the answer, like a beast trapped in a cage!" The first part of him said.

"No! You should never ask them, they might do something bad to you!" The kid-ish voices said.

"You're all wrong. You should wait and see what happens. Only then should you decide upon your answer." This last part of him seemed like the best one to follow. So he still held back the question. The first personality was disappointed while the middle ones were nervous.

Ryuu got up from his bed and decided that he should go explore now. He stretched his arms, legs, wings, and his long body and tail. He walked out the door and started walking down the hallway. If he was going to stay here, he should know the layout of the building. Occasionally he saw some more humans dressed in black uniforms walking down the hallways. He avoided the rooms that said "Rocket Members Only" and soon he had seen most of the building. He went outside to the play area, and looked around at the odd structure. Then, he went back inside. It was about 3:00. Now that he'd seen most of the building, he should get to know everyone, too. So he walked until he came to the hallway that had large, steel doors lining it.


	5. The Densetsu

A/N I do not own Pokemon. There, I said it.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

The first door was Inu. He knocked on the door, and after a minute a purple, dog-like Pokemon answered the door.

"What." Inu said.

"Well," Ryuu started, "I'm just trying to get to know everyone here. So what are you doing right now?"

"Resting. Tomorrow is a big day, so I would like to get some sleep." Inu said, agitated that he had been woken up by Ryuu.

"Umm, right…then bye." Ryuu hastily said, trying not to create any bad relationships with anyone.

He looked at the next door. It was Kinesis's. He knocked on that one.

"Who is iiiiit?" Came the voice from inside the door. It had a slight echo.

"Ryuu."

The door opened. However, Kinesis was on the bed, listening to rock music, her head bobbing rhythmically. She looked at Ryuu, and telekinetically pushed the headphones down so they were now hanging on her neck. The actual CD was floating.

"Yeah, what's up?" She said, still half-listening to the punk rock.

"I'm just trying to get to know everyone here," Ryuu said, "what are you listening to?"

"Uh! Uh! Uh! It's Punk Rock, YEEAH!" Kinesis then started dancing and doing guitar imitations. "Get out of here, man! This is like, my break off, you know?" Ryuu felt telekinetic energies pushing him back. Kinesis put her headphones back to their original position and continued doing guitar imitations as the door closed.

The next door said "Infinity". He didn't want to talk to her, mostly because she might have another nervous breakdown. If he was going to talk to her, it would be last. So he moved onto the next door. It said "Kamaitachi". He knocked on the door, and a large, green bird answered it.

"Yes?" He said.

"Hi. I'm Ryuu." Ryuu said.

"Okay."

There was silence for a dozen seconds.

"Well, did you need something?" Kamaitachi said.

"I just want to get to know the people around here," Ryuu said. "So what do you like doing?"

"I don't know, I haven't done much. There's some television in my room, it's fun to watch. I also love flying." Kamaitachi said, his tone and mood still unchanged from the very beginning.

"Can I try it?" Ryuu said, still not knowing what Television was.

"Uh, I guess…" Kamaitachi said, moving aside to let Ryuu enter his room. The room seemed perfect for a bird, with a lot of things to climb on, and even a little room to fly. There were some bird-snacks in one corner, and in another corner was a large, black box that Ryuu guessed was a television. Kamaitachi pecked a button, and the screen flickered to life.

"How do they get those little pokemon in there?" Ryuu said, looking at the TV from different angles.

"It's actually not live. You see, you might say that it's a moving picture. Many, many frames of pictures are all put together so it looks like it's moving when our eyes are actually being tricked." Kamaitachi explained.

"Why is it so flickery?" Ryuu asked, wondering what the black bars running down the TV were.

"Well, to a human's eyes, it wouldn't be like that. However, our eyes are superior because they can track motion faster than a human's. Therefore, it messes up the effect that the fast-moving frames create."

This guy's pretty smart, Ryuu thought.

They watched the TV show a little and then Ryuu decided it was time to go.

"Well, I should go meet the other Irochigais. Bye." Ryuu said, looking at the TV for a couple more seconds before he stood up to leave.

"Oh? Well, okay, then. Bye." Said Kamaitachi.

Ryuu walked out the door and closed it. He walked over to the next door, which said "X". He was a little nervous as to what might happen as he knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, X--" Came X's voice.

"X? I--" Started Ryuu.

"…isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep." X then made a beep noise.

"What! X, what's going on?" Ryuu said, not knowing what answering machines were, either.

The door opened. "What's the matter; it's just a little joke!" X said, laughing as he did so.

"Huh?" Ryuu said, still confused.

"Are you like the _only_ guy who DOESN'T know what answering machines are?" Actually, yes. Ryuu thought.

"Well, I'm just meeting people and…you know. Stuff like that."

"Cool." X swung his rainbow-feathered wings by his sides in the absence of words in the air. "So what do you like doing, or whatever?"

"Well, I really don't know. I haven't tried a lot of things…at least, I don't _remember…_" He was back to that remembering subject. "Kamaitachi showed me what the Television was, that was okay."

"Yeah, TV is AWESOME, huh, vamos?" X said, now exited. "What's your favorite show?"

"You mean, there are different _kinds_ of Television?" Ryuu said, still new to the TV.

"Well, I GUESS that's a way of saying it…" X said. He was starting to get a little weirded out by how much Ryuu didn't know.

"That's great; I really like the TV, too."

"Yeah. Well….HEY!" This time, X was really exited. "Do you like pulling pranks?"

"Huh?" Ryuu said.

"Don't tell me you don't know what _pranks_ are, either!" X said, a little disappointed.

"Well…actually…." Ryuu said, pausing for a few seconds, "no."

"Jeez, you are, like, _prehistoric_, man!" X said, laughing as he did so. "Well, since you're so pathetic, I'll SHOW YOU, VAMOS!"

He grabbed from his room a pink pad, a silver button with a smaller button on it, and a green piece of paper attached to a string that was attached to another button with a button on it.

"C'mon, let's see if we can catch a few of those Rocket Grunts. Hold these for me, will ya?"

Ryuu took the three items and with X snuck in the hallways until they found yet another human dressed in black.

"Okay, the first prank is the Whoopee Cushion." X said, snickering.

X walked ahead of Ryuu and talked to the man for a few minutes. He eventually persuaded him to come with him. When the Rocket sat down on the chair, it had the pink pad on it, too, but it looked inflated like a balloon. A loud farting sound resonated from the chair, leaving the Grunt embarrassed either from falling for the prank or from the farting sound. Both Ryuu and X cracked up and started rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs from laughter. The man at first didn't say anything for a minute.

"…Man, you guys got me good! The boss never lets me have fun! And I thought the Irochis were boring." The man said, smiling and laughing himself. The boys just laughed harder, kicking and rolling. He started laughing as hard, too, and soon the three were a laughing mess sprawled all over the floor. After a couple minutes everyone got up.

"Well, gotta get back to work." Said the Rocket, wiping a tear from his eye and still laughing a little. "By the way, my name's Carlos. Anyway, see you." He walked out of the room like nothing happened. The two pokemon got up, too.

"Now THAT…Is a prank."

"Cool!" Ryuu excitedly said. He apparently now loved pranks. "Pranks are awesome!"

"Yeah, you know?" X answered. "I'm going to play some more pranks. But I gotta do them on my own, okay? I might show you tomorrow."

"Nice, okay! Bye!"

X waved and then snuck off to do another prank. Ryuu checked the next door, which said "Golem". He knocked, waited, and knocked again, but no response. Either Golem was deaf, a heavy sleeper, or just wasn't there. So Ryuu checked the next door, which said "Myodeku". He already knew enough about her, that she was a happy, bubbly, giggling little pink cat. The one after that was Eon. He knocked on her door. A purple, dragon-like thing flung the door open.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do it!" She pleaded. "I don't know what I did, but I'm trying my best to fit in and listen to everyone!"

"What? What did you do?" Ryuu said, highly shocked with her response.

"I…I didn't do anything? I'm alright?" Eon said. "G-Good. I don't want to get in trouble here, everyone is so scary and I don't know what to do and suddenly I'm here and--"

"EON!" Ryuu was grabbing her shoulders. "Calm down. You're okay, alright?"

"Well…uh…" Eon was more relaxed now, but still shy and scared a little. "umm…alright…"

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Just relax."

They stood there for a few seconds, Eon becoming less tense with each one.

"Okay, goodbye." She closed the door, and like that the discussion ended.

"Eon's kind of weird," Ryuu mumbled. He went to the next door, Trinity. He knocked, and the door opened a few moments later. He recognized some of his appearance traits in Trinity, such as the black eyes with a gold iris and the four stabilizing protrusions.

"Yes?" She asked nicely. She didn't seem weird at all. As a matter of fact, she seemed like an adult.

"Hi, my name's Ryuu." He said, outstretching his claw, recognizing the maturity in her.

"Hello, Ryuu." She took his claw and shook it with medium speed. Ryuu noticed the similarity between his and hers. "Do you need anything?"

"Not really, just saying hi, sort of." Ryuu said, feeling like a child in her presence. He actually almost tried to act older.

"Okay. Well, it was nice to meet you," She said, holding the door and waving, "Goodbye!"

Ryuu waved and left, she then closed the door. Even though the discussion was short, it didn't seem unfinished like Eon's. As he walked back to his door, he passed Infinity's. Even though he had met everyone(technically excluding Myodeku), he still hadn't met her. You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to, The kid-like part of him said. Now that he thought about it, the two kid-like parts of him reminded him of Eon, with their shyness and niceness. So he passed the door without a third thought, and opened his. He jumped into his nice, cozy bed. He pulled up the covers and curled up against the nice, soft sheets. It all felt so nice, so wonderful…being in such a nice place, so have such a nice bed. He wondered why Eon was so afraid, and what Myodeku, Infinity, and Golem might think about the place. However, he didn't have a lot of time to think about it, because he was soon asleep.


	6. A Lead, or a Rediculous Thought?

A/N I don't own Pokemon, and a lot of questions will be made and answered in this chapter. Either that or it will be slightly boring. But classes start next chap, their human forms are also introduced, so that's something to look forward too. Also, Ryuu gets a lead on what might have happened before they were in the room, or if he's not even the same as the others. I need to get a new keyboard, I get all sorts of typos on this one. And maybe a laptop, now that I think of it, but just a cheap one with only Word on it.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Ryuu was woken up by the alarm. He didn't set it; it must have already been set. He lazily got out of bed. What actually happened was that he rolled, and then fell on the floor.

"Ow…"

He checked the time, it was eight. He didn't care that he was woken up early because he went to bed early yesterday, at around 6:30. However, his pokemon form's nature made him love to sleep. He slowly got off the floor, and finally hit the "off" button. He then started feeling even more lightheaded than before.

"Urrrgg…I'm…so tired…"

He then opened his eyes again, and saw he was floating. Startled by this, he dropped to the floor.

"What the…!"

It was two more hours until classes started, but he assumed that these were just some of his powers starting to show. He turned his attention back to his clock. He wanted to sleep as much as possible so he set it for 9:30 instead of eight. He then got back in bed, thinking about things. The other Irochis, the Rocket Members, how or why he was here, and Giovanni. There was always Giovanni—he knew that Giovanni was in a high rank of power, but not much else. He can be nice at sometimes, and seem somewhat cruel at others. He wanted to know more about Giovanni. He should try and get information, but obviously he couldn't blankly ask. He would just observe. He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep until 9:30. He easily did so.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

When Ryuu woke up, the alarm was ringing again. He tried to reach it with his claws, but they were small and short. He looked at his arms and claws. They actually looked similar to Eon's. Trinity, Eon, X, and maybe even a little Kinesis. He seemed to have traits of a lot of the pokemon he had met so far. Giovanni DID say that almost all of them were hybrids…But all of them were legendary pokemon, that he knew for sure. It seemed he would have a lot of his questions answered today. The alarm was still blaring, so he used his wing to flick the button. The button actually did not turn it off, the alarm couldn't be turned off. It just shut it off until the time happened again, which was usually tomorrow unless you set it for a time ahead. This time, Ryuu wasn't as groggy because he was just waking up again, instead of a full night. He put his feet on the ground, and did some stretches. After that he opened the door and out into the hallway. No one was there, not even in their rooms.

Everyone must be at breakfast, Ryuu thought. He tried to find someone who would help him find the room where everyone was eating.

How could they know? Did someone tell them, and not me? Or did they ask someone, too? I'm starting to get hungry… Ryuu thought, his hand moving to his blue belly. He looked around, there wasn't anyone anywhere.

"HI!" Piped up a familiar voice. Ryuu jumped. "What are you doing?"

Ryuu turned around, it was in fact Myodeku. He didn't see her, so he wondered how she was there so suddenly. "Wha…wha…whaa! How'd you get here?"

She giggled. "Oh, you _silly_! I was here all along!" Ryuu wondered what the heck she meant. She appeared so suddenly, Ryuu didn't notice her. So he just kept thinking she was crazy. "Is-there-anything-I-can-help-you-with?" She said with an air that told Ryuu she knew what he was looking for. Crazy or not, he needed help, and he was sure she knew.

"Well, I'd like to have some breakfast now, but I don't know where we eat." Ryuu eventually said

She giggled again. "You're so funny! Everyone is downstairs, room L39, okelie-dokelie?"

"…" She was starting to get too weird for him. He might actually have to start avoiding her. He looked the other way; he was almost worried that someone else was there because he was almost embarrassed to be with her. "Well…uh, thanks, I guess…" But when he looked back, she was gone. Like she had suddenly turned invisible. He thought it was strange and then started downstairs. From where he was standing, the elevator was to the left and then to the right. He would go just one floor down, floor B2, and then to the right. The Ls started there. He started counting up until he got to L39. As he pushed the door open, he didn't know why, but he had expected it to be a bustling, noisy place. However, it was actually much quieter. He wondered why he kept expecting things before he actually got there. It was as if…he didn't even know, and the only option was so unreasonably strange and unlikely he pushed it aside. Ryuu walked over to the place where all the food was, got a tray, and started picking out things. Although…He thought, Maybe this was the thought that Infinity thought of. The reason why she rushed out of my room, thinking of something she thought was ridiculous.

The thought that our memories were erased.


	7. Late

A/N I know this is another "boring" chapter, but Ryuu gets his first…SOMETHING! I can't spoil it. Anyway, if you watch Naruto you might say that "this is the end of the fillers". First of all, yes, expect to hear a lot of Naruto. Obviously not in this story, a lot of my crossovers tend to get a little Mary Sue-ish. Second of all, yes, it means you finally get to see(read)their human forms and they finally go to their classes, BUT I DIDN'T SAY WHO, BECAUSE RYUU AND X MIGHT NOT MAKE IT! DUN DUN DUUUN! Anyway, I don't own Pokemon but please enjoy.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

…It IS a "silly" thought, Ryuu thought, no wonder Infinity was so embarrassed.

Ryuu was done getting food, so he looked for a place to sit down. He walked over to X and asked if he could sit down next to him.

"Hey, Ryuu! What's up? Yeah, sure." X said. Ryuu sat down. "So…did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Ryuu said, remembering how he felt like he could sleep practically forever. "But…When I woke up, I felt like I wasn't just woken up, but more like…disturbed, or something." Now Ryuu felt totally ridiculous. He was sure X now thought he was crazy.

"You know, for some reason, I get the same feeling." Ryuu turned his head towards X, his mouth still full of Stantler meat. "But…It's sort of like there are two sides of me that are conflicting. One wants to stay asleep practically forever, while one wants to get up and smell the morning as soon as possible." This sounded exactly like Ryuu's four conflicting personalities, Dragon, Kid Brother, Kid Sister, and Wise; but with two instead of four.

"Well, there's this other thing I want to talk about," Ryuu said, feeling much less weird. Maybe X had some suspicions, too… "I keep getting these…urges, or feelings, or something. When I think of them, I don't think of "instincts", but actually "intuition"."

X pointed his large fork at Ryuu. "Vamos, you hit it on the head. "Intuition" is a psychic feeling that only some pokemon have. Some, like Golem or Kamaitachi aren't part-psychic type, but you can still have intuition through practice, even if you aren't part-psychic type. For example, Inu isn't psychic but he has good intuition." X shoved his fork back in his fish. "I'm sure we'll learn more about it today."

The fact that he knew he would have a lot of his questions answered sort of relieved Ryuu. He changed the subject. "Why do you say "Vamos" a lot? What does it mean?"

X straightened up. "Vamos! It's a phrase I like to say when I'm exited or really happy."

"Oh, okay." Ryuu wiped some bits of stantler meat from his arm, X accidentally spit some onto him when he was talking. Ryuu finished up his meal and then drank the last of his water with a quick swig. He brought the plates and cup over to the bin where everyone puts them. He put the tray back where he found it. He looked at the clock, it said 9:53. At that moment he realized that "Free Time" is also breakfast, if they just happened to finish breakfast quickly then the time between then and class would be free time. This train of thought made the clock tick to 9:54. Ryuu might be late for class. He looked back, everyone but him and X were gone.

"X!"

"Huh?" X, wasn't still eating, he was putting his tray back.

"We're gonna be late for class!"

"Ack!"

"Come on!"

Ryuu grabbed X's wing and they both took of running.

"But…wait! I'm not good at running!" X said, trying to prevent his feet from crisscrossing or stumbling.

"Neither am I," Ryuu said, having trouble himself, "but we have to! We'll learn to fly later!"

He was right, it was actually their first class, which was K22. K22 was after L39-50 and then K1-22. They had to pass 33 doors in 5 minutes. X sort of chuckled, which was extremely odd for a time like this.

"What?" Ryuu said.

X stopped laughing. "Nothing, just a funny thought about Octopi,"

They kept running, passing door after door.

"Let's try flying!" Ryuu said, trying to hover like he did back in his room and flapping his wings at the same time if that didn't work. X tried flapping his wings, too.

"Aren't we supposed to be, like, _legendaries_ or something? Isn't this supposed to be easy?" X said, still flapping his wings, trying to take off.

"Well, I guess this is why they have the classes," Ryuu said, and then he remembered Infinity. "Wait! I have an idea!"

Ryuu then started running again, but still flapping his wings as he was running. The half-flying stabilized his running, and he started running faster. He could feel himself getting lighter, but not yet light enough for flying. It didn't matter, he was now going twice as fast as he was before. X, seeing that the idea was working, tried the same. He soon caught up to Ryuu. They didn't have much time left, it was now 9:58. However, they just passed J5. 17 more to go. As wings flapped, feet thudded and hearts raced, Ryuu suddenly realized something. Something he had never felt since he was in the white room. A single thought that made one tear flow over his Lugia-like eye covering, his Rayquaza-like nose.

I have a friend.


	8. Flying Lessons

A/N Well, actually, the "fillers" don't end here. I'm trying to get through them as soon as possible. However, I need to introduce things, and sort of get you used to what the classes are like ect ect ect so once the first day is over I'll just go like "…then he went to class. When it was over he learned this and that blah blah blah…" Also, Giovanni gives a deadly secret, and some pokemon make an unexpected visit so don't worry, there's some exiting stuff coming. Just hang on, peoples.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Also, The tear rolled down and dropped to the carpeting. The thought that he had a friend made Ryuu's wings and feet move faster.

Just a little more… Thought Ryuu, seeing that X had also used his method of going faster. They just passed J8. 9:59. Ryuu saw they weren't going to make it.

"What do you think they do if you're late?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." X nervously replied.

J13, but they now had fifteen more seconds. Then, X tripped. One of his talons had snagged on the carpet. Ryuu eventually came to a halt, looking back at X. He started running back to get him.

"No…go without me!" X said.

"Umm, okay." Ryuu stood up.

"NO WAIT!"

Ryuu couldn't take it. Frustration. That was also a new emotion. His mind was swirling and swirling around. All of a sudden, for some reason, his mind offered a word. He knew its definition, but not that he could even do it. He blurted it out.

"T-Teleport!"

Then, in a green flash of light, he re-appeared in front of the door. J22. X was there as well, his talon removed from the carpet.

"C'mon, let's hurry!" Ryuu said, trying to put getting to class on time on his top priorities and trying to almost ignore what just happened.

"Wha-whaa?" X, on the other hand, was a little more startled. Ryuu opened the double-doors, grabbed X's wing and dragged him into the room. It was a large gym-like thing. Like X had noted, everyone was not in the same classes. Inu and Golem were missing. Other than in the white room, Ryuu still had not seen Golem. On the left of the gym were the rest of the Pokemon, while on the right of the gym were a few rocket members and a few Pokemon, as well. The Pokemon could all fly. Flying lessons, that was the first thing on the sheet.

"…And so as you can see…Oh, you're late." Said the young woman casually, glancing at the clock. "Go over there." She pointed to the rest of the Irochis, minus Inu and Golem.

"But—but—we just—Aw, come on!" X sputtered, thinking of all they did to be on time. This only reminded Ryuu of how he pulled off that strange stunt.

"I said go over there." She repeated, her voice more cool and stern than Giovanni's had been at the start and when he was talking about Infinity. Ryuu and X glumly walked over to the group. "Now anyway, if Ryuu and X didn't hear it, too bad. No, Myodeku, I don't care. I was pretty much done anyway, so any questions?"

Good. However, Ryuu had that feeling—he remembered, intuition—that if he asked the wrong questions, he might end up in a bad situation.

Infinity shyly raised her hand. "Umm…well, uhh……You need legendary Pokemon to create us, right? Well, if you already have legendary Pokemon, why would you need us?" Ryuu didn't know what she was talking about. Maybe Infinity knew a lot more than he thought. Well, he didn't know how he ended up in that room, so maybe she even knew what happened before that. Ryuu had that feeling how that was one of the questions that should be avoided for now. He could see that the rocket members felt uncomfortable when she asked this question. "Well, Infinity, we don't have the legendary Pokemon themselves. We have the eyebrow of a Mew, the hair of a Celebi, the tear of a Jirachi, a bit of the stone of Dyoxys, a chunk of the rock from Regirock, a chip of the ice from a Regice, a piece of the metal from Registeel, some fur from Entei, Raikou, and Suicune; a talon from Moltres and Articuno; a Zapdos, the feather from Ho-Oh and Lugia, the claw of Rayquaza and Groudon, the scale of Kyogre, and the blood of Latias and Latios." She looked away like she was embarrassed. "You guys know what to do," She looked at the rocket members. "Each of you Irochigai Densetsu will get a sort of "training partner". Just do what they say, you'll learn to fly eventually." She then walked off. She obviously didn't like talking at all, and she had to do that. Ryuu's attention snapped back to the other people. X's partner looked familiar…then, he recognized him—X got Carlos!

"What's up, man?" X said, slapping hands with Carlos.

"Dude! We got, like, partnered up!" Carlos happily said.

"Yeah!"

Ryuu looked at his partner. He looked slightly bored, but he was obviously dedicated to his work. Very…loyal. Ryuu tilted his head, this guy reminded him of two Pokemon. One was Inu, and the other one…he couldn't remember. Maybe it was just Inu. He hated how he kept having memories, but when he tried to remember he couldn't.

"So, what are you, a…" His careful eyes scanned Ryuu, and he shrug-pouted to show he was guessing, "Rayquaza…Lugia, Lat-Los?"

"Umm, sure, I guess," Ryuu said, still not knowing many Pokemon.

"You should know what you are. Your destiny relies upon that, you know. Actually, not just you, but everyone around you. That's why your destiny is not set in stone, but rather changeable." He clapped his hands together. "Well, want to get started?"

"Yeah…" This guy was a little too deep for Ryuu. Then, he thought of something. "Hey, how come you can teach us…if you're all humans? I mean, humans can't teach Pokemon, right?"

"Wrong. There are humans, right now, who are just normal people but they know how to teach Pokemon moves. Even if you can't do something, you might be able to make someone else do it. We're all specialists, Ryuu. We can teach you any move you can learn. To start off, have you ever used any of your flying or psychic abilities so far?"

Ryuu remembered the time he teleported, and when he started floating. "There was this one time where I was in my room, and I started floating, but as soon as I realized I was I fell down. Also, to get here, I teleported, which was…really…weird…" Ryuu trailed off.

"Well, what did you feel while you were floating, or maybe you were thinking of something?"

"Nothing in particular. I was kinda sleepy, I guess."

"What about Teleporting?"

"Stress, frustration. When I said "Teleport", I teleported. It…was weird…" He again trailed off.

"Could you try to sort of…" He made swirly, fast motions with his hands, "re-enact what you did? Try to teleport to the other side of the room."

Ryuu felt excited that he would be learning how to fly and teleport so soon. He tried as hard as he could to feel stress and frustration. The feeling of being rushed. He thought back to when he was near X, his Talon snagged on the carpet. Maybe Teleport not only needed bad feelings, but good feelings, too. Or, maybe, all the feelings. One he had very rarely experienced, the feeling of Discovery, branched off into the discovery of a friend. He thought of X and Carlos. He tried to muster all his feelings into his core, to tap into that power. At the same time, he concentrated on the spot he needed to go to.

"Teleport!"


	9. Flying Lessons Continued

A/N The usual, I don't own pokemon. I'm sorry the first day has to be so long, but it IS necessary and I'm really sorry about that. It's boring for me too.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

There was a weak flash of green light. However, when he re-appeared, it was not to the other side of the gym-like area but instead he landed halfway to the ceiling, about 3 feet away from where he was originally standing. He landed with a thick THUD. He must have lost his concentration at the very last second, when he said "Teleport", or he might actually need to experience the emotions themselves.

"You need practice. Do so, I'll be right back." Since there were only around five of them, there were some unattended to for a few minutes so they could practice or something. When someone was free because theirs was practicing, they went over to the one who was open. Clever, if there were limited employees. So, Ryuu practiced over and over again, getting different and odd results each time. Once, he almost landed on his neck but managed to shift slightly in the air to let his belly take the fall. He kept having to walk back over to his original spot and try again. Nonetheless, he was getting closer and closer to his target each time. When his partner came back, he was 1/3 across the gym, now only occasionally landing several feet above the ground.

"This seems a little too hard for you, so we'll try something easier. The basics of flying. You need to utilize both your wings and your psychic powers to lift you off the ground. When you are tired, your mind is getting ready to sleep, which is a subconscious state. It is in this subconscious that all psychic powers lie. Heck, I have them, I just don't know how to use them. We all do, but psychic types' are more powerful and they can control them more easily. That's why only very few people such as Sabrina have the ability to control them. She can easily tap into her subconscious and use her powers at will. You need to learn how to control them, too. Usually, thinking of memories or spelling words or doing math helps you reach into your subconscious. That's because your conscious needs to borrow knowledge from it, and it's therefore easier to do if you've just been doing something like that. So let's start, spell "kindle"."

Ryuu straightened up, although he felt ridiculous doing these kinds of things in flying class. "K-I-N-D-L-E."

"Spell "fortunate"."

"F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E." Ryuu _did_ sort of feel a little…smarter, or something.

"Spell…"creation"."

"C-R-E-A-T-I-O-N."

"You're pretty good, let's try something harder…how about "Spectacular"?"

Ryuu paused a little longer on this one. "S-P-E-C-T-A-C-U-L-A-R."

"Now math. 28+62."

"90."

"52+79."

"131."

"107+87."

"194." Again, they were starting to get harder.

"248+629, see if you can get that one."

Ryuu paused for a minute. "Eight…hundred and…seventy-seven."

"Good. Now try to fly."

Ryuu put his arms out in a surprised expression. He looked like he had just been asked to tap dance. "I don't know how to fly, you're supposed to teach me!"

"Well, think back to when you were hovering. Try using your wings, too. Lugia sort of half-hovers, half-flies, so that may activate something in there." He tapped Ryuu's head with his knuckles, then walked off again. Well, what was he supposed to do, fly? Actually, yes. That question would be funny to Ryuu if he weren't actually trying to fly. He sighed, and then started moving his wings. Like an airplane turbine, they slowly started up, and then became a steady beat.

Okay, I need to fly…Thought Ryuu, trying to get his powers to come out, for his inner Rayquaza, Lugia, Latias, and Latios to help him. Fly…Fly…Fly…

Repeating words apparently didn't help. He needed to do it, though, and so he, yet again, continued to try. Perhaps the secret wasn't to try, but to relax. Just not think about it. His wings stopped moving.

Yes, I understand…Ryuu thought, closing his eyes, If I relax, then I can get into that state of mind that that guy told me about. Not only is this needed for me to fly, but it's also needed for me to teleport.

In his mind, Ryuu was trying to dig into his subconscious. Slowly but surely, he was getting deeper. What was needed now was to concentrate and be calm. Once he activated his powers, it would be much easier to do it again the next time he tried. Then, Ryuu felt a trickle of power starting to increase. He had reached it! But it wasn't enough just yet, he still needed more to fly, teleport, or even a simple telekinesis. He kept concentrating, and more and more came. As he kept storing energy, he took on a bluish glow. Then, when he knew he had enough energy, he started moving his wings again. In conjunction with them, he willed his powers to make him fly. Slowly, he started rising off the ground! Ryuu had never felt something like this before. Flying gave you a feeling that was somewhere between happiness and an adrenaline rush. It was like being on a roller coaster, but it could be slow, and you weren't restrained. You could go wherever you wanted to. You were free. Ryuu started smiling. Then, he was laughing. Everyone who looked in his direction stared at him, other than Kinesis who had already, and very easily at that, pulled it off. Ryuu tried going up faster. He did, and swerved to avoid hitting the ceiling. He smiled wider, and tried going down, then forward, then left. Pretty soon, he was flying all over the gym. X had obviously seen him by now. He smiled too, happy for his friend.

"Show off," X playfully said.

Ryuu just laughed, and started to go to his spot, but then realized…he didn't know how to land! He was zooming down at about a 120º angle. It could be dangerous if he didn't land correctly. Or just embarrassing. He tried to swerve upward. He didn't land at that angle, but he didn't land correctly, either. He sort of stopped himself with his own body.

"I see you've gotten better at flying. Need to practice that landing, though…" The man was back, and standing right next to him. "Now that you've gotten that down, try some more teleports."

Ryuu got up. He rubbed his side, which was what he had landed on. He had very painfully skidded to a stop. He wanted to sit down, he suddenly felt very tired.

So he said, "I'm tired…"

"Well, that's because psychic energy is also our mind energy, and the more you use the more tired you feel. However, the amount used is extremely insignificant and unless you're planning on constantly using it, I doubt there's anything to worry about. Also, when you use it for the first time, you're not used to it, so you end up unintentionally forcing it and therefore using up more. Once you use it more, however, it will become easier and you won't use as much. Class ends soon, but practice landings and teleporting tomorrow."

"Umm, okay…" Because he was tired, he rubbed the tips of his wings. It just sort of made him feel better, it was like a habit. The young woman from before came in.

"Alright! Listen, class is…" She glanced at the clock, "pretty much over so get ready for Move Lessons! Everyone, go to J23!"

Everyone got ready to leave, talking to people or just walking towards the exit. X was talking to Carlos. He then walked over to Ryuu.

"Nice, Ryuu! Look at you, flying already!" X playfully said, punching Ryuu in the shoulder. Or at least, where it would be.

"Heh heh…Thanks…" Ryuu said, rubbing it, "So, what about you? Have you made any progress?"

X shrugged. "Eh, not really. Carlos says I need to flap my wings faster, or something. By the way, Carlos is AWESOME, vamos!"

"Man, you're lucky to have him!" Ryuu said.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I guess we have Move Lessons now."

"Yup, we'd better get over to J23."

They then walked out of the gym. When he was sure everyone had left, a rocket turned out the lights.


	10. A Secret, Move Lessons Start

A/N: This is one of the Secrets of the Densetsu, so that should lighten up the boring-ness. Form Lessons coming soon. Long chapter, a little swearing. I do not own Pokemon, Tajiri does.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"…but she's just _too_ happy, it's annoying!" A Rocket Peon said.

"Shut up." The Rocket members backed off, you didn't want to get Giovanni mad. "Don't be stupid. Who cares if she's as damn happy as the real Mew, it won't matter if she thinks she's doing the right thing and she thinks we're her "friends"." The other rocket members just nodded.

"Well…yeah, but…what about Infinity?" One nervously asked.

"Infinity? She's very passive. Passive enough to listen to anyone. She thinks she's a freak of nature, as long as she keeps that state of mind she'll stay passive and she'll stay under our control. She also doesn't know the power she possesses. We need to slowly teach her. If we teach her too many things at once, and if she ever does turn rebellious, she'll use her powers against us."

"And Kinesis?"

"The same. Remember that she has the DNA of all the psychic-type legendaries embedded in hers."

"Wait a minute," One of them realized something, "doesn't that mean…that the Pokemon DNA could just be ripped at any time from hers?"

"Of course." Giovanni replied. "That makes her all the more vulnerable in her human form."

"Why don't you just rip her DNA right now, keep the Pokemon, and throw her away?"

Giovanni leaned forward. "You're getting annoying."

They backed off. They didn't know, however, that there weren't just the Pokemon sides to her personality. Her original personality was there, too. That was the personality that kept her from escaping, from going crazy, from attacking everything she saw. That was the personality that kept her under their control. But it was like a time bomb. One mistake, and it blew up.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Ryuu and X stood before J23 and looked at the double doors a moment before they went inside. It was a large room, now everyone was gathered, even Inu and Golem. The rocket people were already there, but this time, there were a full 10 instead of five. The young woman was there, too.

"Listen up. You all know that you're hybrids of legendaries, so you all have a large number of powers. However, Inu could do a hyper beam as easily as Eon could do leaf blade, which is why there are ten of us this time. Inu, Golem, you already know the drill so get started. Everyone else, listen to your Move Tutors and you'll be okay." She talks like we're in peril or something, Thought Ryuu.

The rocket members spread out, one per Irochigai. Ryuu didn't get the same guy this time.

"Here's how it goes," He said, "you'll start out medium, like surf. If that's too hard for you then you'll try easy ones, like dragon claw. But if that's too easy for you then we'll do the hard ones, like psychic. Show me a Dragonbreath."

Wow, that was sudden, Ryuu thought. The problem is, I don't know how to do one. "How?"

"Take a deep breath, and imagine constriction. Just feel it, and hold it in your mind. The key is to put it into your attack. Then breathe out, not forcefully, but make sure that the attack actually gets to your opponent."

Ryuu did what he was told. He made sure not to face the Rocket, and then took a deep breath. Constriction…not being able to do something. Being held back. The opposite of freedom, the opposite of flying…The opposite of flying. That thought helped Ryuu, because now that he had tried it he knew what it was like, and therefore what its opposite was like. He tried to put it all into his breath, all into his lungs.

"Dragonbreath!"

He breathed out. He actually did pretty well, it was a yellow-ish cloud with a few sparks here and there.

"Those sparks are what cause the paralysis," The young man said. "you actually seem pretty good. Not everyone gets those sparks on their first try. Now try a Twister."

For a few seconds, Ryuu wondered who else the 17-year-old taught. He soon snapped back to reality. "And I do this…how?" Ryuu made the same swirly, fast motions with his hands as his Flying Tutor.

"Do I need to explain _everything_?"

Ryuu nodded.

"You are _really_ annoying. If you use your wings for this one, it'll make it easier, but it doesn't need much concentration anyway. A stupid Horsea can do this, for crying out loud. First, bring your wings back so they're almost touching, then try to create a giant gust of wind. However, when you do this attack, to prevent it from turning into a Gust give it some feeling. All dragon-type attacks need feeling, this one needs anger. Put anger into that swing when you bring your wings together."

Ryuu thought. He never experienced anger before…did he? Was frustration actually being angry at fate? He thought about it. Anger was when you wanted revenge. What would make him want revenge? Well, if one of his friends were taken away, he would want revenge. But didn't he only have one friend, X? Maybe Carlos, too. Perhaps he was thinking about how he would make more friends, or how Myodeku was so dumb and happy. She was always completely oblivious. But what if X was taken away? Carlos would be taken away, too, because he was X's flying partner, and that was it. What if Ryuu couldn't have fun with him anymore? No more pranks, or shared opinions…Ryuu's wings started to glow white. Yes, X was truly a friend. If he was taken away…

He wouldn't have any more friends. He would be completely lonely.

Probably forever.

"Twister!"

Ryuu swung his wings with a mighty force, willing wind to follow. The air raged into a small, swirling tornado, picking up debris. The tornado was only small enough to attack about one or two Pokemon, and so it didn't affect anyone else in the gym. It died out after about ten seconds. The Rocket grunted.

"Good. However, it could have lasted a little longer, I'm disappointed about that. What's your level?"

"My what?"

"Your level."

"My level?"

"Your level."

"My _level_?"

"You're stupid."

"What's a level?"

"You really ARE stupid." He shifted. "Your level is something that goes up with experience, which goes up when you defeat something or accomplish a great task. You can evolve once you reach a certain level, but in special cases you can evolve at will. However, once you evolve there's no going back. You all don't have to worry about that kind of stuff," He looked at all the Irochigai Densetsu, eventually getting back to Ryuu, "since you're all, you know, legendary Pokemon. Technically."

"Ohh…"

"A Pokemon could go their whole life without leveling up, you know. But that's extremely rare. Leveling up is pretty much part of the circle of life. The lower your level, the easier it is to level up. Since you're—" He paused, perhaps to rephrase something. "Since you're new, here, your level is probably around…" He shrugged to show he was guessing. "11, or something. I heard about that Teleport you pulled off, that might also allude to your level, since when Pokemon learn a new move it usually means they've gone up a level. Now, let's work on a Surf. This is much easier than Dragonbreath or Twister because it's not a dragon- or psychic-type move. As you know, those are hard. But water- and fire-type moves are usually easy. Come over here."

He started walking toward the pool. It was actually more like a fountain, but without the fountain part. Ryuu followed, and saw that Infinity was there, too. She put one finger just above the water, and moved it around. The water moved with it, like her finger was actually in the water. Then, she put her fingers in a sort of circular-looking thing, like she was trying to pull the water out, and when she moved her hand upward, and the water moved with it, like there was something in her hand that it wanted. Eventually, it became a ball of water. She played with it. She made it flat, put a hole through it, froze it, made shapes, and then eventually turned it to steam. She gathered a bunch of water, and turned it all to steam. She repeated this, and eventually it was raining in a small area above the pool.

"Rain Dance. She's good." Said Ryuu's partner, looking at Infinity, and then to her partner.

"Th-thanks…" She eventually whispered.

"Now, Ryuu, WE'RE here to test water control. You saw what she was doing, right? You're going to do something similar. Lugia lived in the seas, you know. Yeah, it actually had excellent water control, just like a Vaporeon. Now the trick here is to sort of bribe the water."

"Huh!" Ryuu was lost there.

"Well, again, these are feelings. Think of happy things, and put that energy into your hands, or claws, or whatever. Water is normally calm and bored. Fish normally keeps it company, but when it doesn't have them, water is sad. It senses this joyful energy, and is attracted to it. This is why it's much easier to control water that doesn't have fish in it."

"Umm, okay…" Ryuu just thought this whole thing was weird. Everything was weird. He kept wondering why he was here, who everyone was, and why they were so shady. Who really _was_ Giovanni? Who did he have connections with? Did something happen before this? Why should they all listen to him? Well…what else was there? It's not like they really had a choice, all that's out there are strange people and strange Pokemon. Here, no one would be mean to you or anything. The most anyone would be was bitter. So he just gave up his trail of thought and walked up to the fountain-pool-thing. He looked at his claw, and then started gathering happy memories into his conscious. He tried to store it all into his palm. He stared into the water, into his reflection. He had never looked at it until now. It was strange, alien. Like he had never had it before, and then suddenly did. The reflection then started messing itself up. What was happening? Then, Ryuu heard a dripping and splashing noise. He looked over, the water was actually dropping out of the basin, attracted to his hand. Some of it was getting on the wood floor. That wouldn't be good, it would warp it like crazy. So he willed the water on the floor to come back up. It did, and so the floor-warping was avoided. He played with it. He made it into a ball like Infinity did, and sort of played water-basketball by dropping and picking up the water constantly while still keeping it in a ball. He made the water into a mini-hydro-typhoon, making the water swirl around and around in different ways. He made it separate into many little dots, then come back together. It was all really quite fun, but he wondered how Infinity had made it heat up and cool off.

"Say, Infinity?"

She looked up.

"How did you make it freeze and evaporate?"

Infinity blushed. She did this thing where she took one of her claws and opened it, and then with her other claw, traced invisible circles on its palm.

"I…uhh…err…umm…" She traced faster. "Well…ask your teacher, not me…I'm just…not…well, uhh…" She trailed off into nervous gibberish.

"Okay, then…" Ryuu glanced at the clock, there was about fifteen minutes left. Then lunch. Instead of asking his partner for the info, he just did something else. He knew it would be necessary to do surf. He outstretched his claws, so the fingers were far apart. He put them both out in front of him, like he expected fire to come out of them or something. Then, he positioned them to the left of the basin. He moved them to the right, making a wave as he did so. When he did it faster, the wave was bigger. Soon, he made a wave that was about half his size. That was the beginnings of a Surf attack. He kept trying, and soon he made a wave that was about his size. That was an okay Surf attack, probably not passable by their standards, but probably passable by normal Pokemon's standards. He looked at the clock again, now there was 10 more minutes. He continued practicing Surf until class was over. By then, it was passable by both standards. The "students" filed through the double-doors, heading to L39. Myodeku was happy and bubbly and bouncy as usual. Strangely, happy, giggling Myodeku was walking next to and talking with ultra-shy Infinity. He wondered how in the world that could happen, and then went over to X. Once again, he had gotten partnered up with Carlos. They both walked their separate ways, and then X ran over to Ryuu.

"Hey, Ryuu-Byuu-Wyuu-Kyuu…" He continued making up silly nicknames. "…-Nyuu-Zyuu! What is UP!"

Ryuu smiled. "Well, I learned water control and a couple dragon moves. What about you?"

"I made up this cool dance. Watch this!" He did a strange dance, but it entertained Ryuu nonetheless. "That, and some fire and flying moves. C'mon, let's eat lunch."


	11. Form Lessons Start, Banana Song?

A/N I don't own pokemon, Form Lessons! Human forms are introduced. Hang in there, it will get less boring…very…soon. As in, after today, something will happen. You'll see…Also, of course Miyamoto's lying. Well, sort of half-and-half. Yes, the banana song is for Leiden. I have to give credit to her, she showed me it.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

They had lunch. Then it was recess. You could either stay in the building or go outside. Ryuu loved to fly, and he wanted to practice, so he started flying. It was just such a great feeling…After a little while, Ryuu went back inside. It was about two minutes until the next class, Form Lessons. Today, it would be one hour and thirty minutes, because for some reason they wouldn't be doing the practice fights today. He decided he would get there early and started to walk towards the room, L12. X came half-running, half-flying after him in that way he had learned.

"Hey! Wait up, man!"

Eventually, X caught up to Ryuu.

"Trying to get a head start, huh?" He said.

"I just don't really have anything to do." Ryuu wistfully said. He would've sworn Infinity was looking at him from a corner.

"Video games!" X said.

"What!" Ryuu was still new to some things.

"Aw, come on! Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Square Enix, all those great companies? Don't tell me you _don't know what video games are_!"

"Well…no."

"Shoot, man! You know, like, _NOTHING_! I'll show you during free time at 3:30."

"Okay."

"You know, ever wonder why bananas don't have thumbs? OR smile?"

Ryuu, extremely perplexed by the question, just didn't know what to answer.

"Is this…a rhetorical question?"

"No! Bananas of the WORLD, unite!"

X was really starting to get weird. They were at L12, anyway. They both entered the classroom. Only one Rocket member was there, but it was a man. He had "R" on the back of his shirt, but "Miyamoto" on the front. Ryuu and X sat down.

"Quick question: Why can we talk to humans when normal Pokemon can't?" X suddenly said.

"Because you're legendary Pokemon." Miyamoto said. His voice was devoid of emotion, and sounded incredibly skilled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooohhhhhhh," X said. "Did you know that…Bananas have no thumbs. Bananas can't smile." He stood up, and waved his wings to the left. "Bananas to the left," he waved his wings to the right, "Bananas to the right," He clapped them together near his belly, "Bananas of the world…unite!" He then put them together above his head. "Go...Bananas! Go-go Bananas! Go! Bananas! Go-go Bananas!" He then did that thing again, other than the thumbs and smile part. When he was done, he ran back to the lunchroom, and came back with a banana. "All triggered by the sight…of one banana."

"We really didn't need that, X." Miyamoto said, a few of the Irochigais were already there. In a minute, the rest came. X shoved the banana, unpeeled, into Ryuu's mouth. Ryuu pulled it out, peeled it, and started eating it. Miyamoto then started speaking. "Form lessons teaches you all how to turn into a human and back. You mostly act the same around humans, but you can't use most of your powers, such as Flamethrower and Thunder. However, most water-, dragon-, and psychic-type moves you can use, but you can't use them while in a human-populated area unless we say so."

"Me first! Me _fiiIIiiIIiiIIiirst_!" Myodeku shrieked, raising her hand and bouncing around anxiously.

Miyamoto made an annoyed, agreeing "Pfft"-like noise. Myodeku excitedly flew over there, doing loops in mid-air. She always seemed to be having fun. It was almost nice.

"Picture the human you think you would be if you were one. However, once you decide upon this form you can't change it, so think carefully. Also, your age in human years can't be changed so you can't decide whether you're a little girl or a woman."

She giggled. "I know EXACTLY who I want to be."

"How you change into your form…I can't explain it, so I won't. You should know, anyway. It all relies upon will, like moving an arm."

Myodeku closed her eyes. Then, she started to become shiny, like metal. She then started getting transparent, too. You could only see her because of the lights reflecting off of her. Her legs then started getting a second joint, her feet getting smaller, her arms and hands larger. Each hand got five fingers. Her head got smaller. Her middle pretty much stayed the same. Eventually, she started to get less and less transparent. Ryuu was looking away because he had expected her to be nude, but she was in fact wearing clothes(X told him that it was okay to look). It was just a white T-shirt and some white pants. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and blondish-white, but it had streaks of brown scattered throughout. Overall, she was actually quite beautiful, but cute at the same time. She walked back to her original spot.

"You can pick out other clothes if you want, during free time after six. There's a mall nearby, you can go there, but you can only use the amount of money that you found in your drawer. If you want more, you ask Giovanni, he has plenty of jobs that he would like for you to do." He was talking forcefully, like he normally talked much more cruelly. "Kinesis, you're up next."

She floated over(like Myodeku, she was never really on the ground other than sleeping). She followed the instructions of Miyamoto, and pretty soon she was turning shiny and transparent, as well. She got human features, and then she, too, came into view once again. Her hair was, strangely enough, purplish-pink. It wasn't as long as Myodeku's, but it was a little below her shoulders. She was tall, or maybe she was just 16. However, instead of white clothes like Myodeku, she was wearing a black T-shirt with black pants. Overall, she was extremely normal, which is why her purplish-pink hair stood out. She was still listening to her CD, and bobbing her head to the rhythm. She, like Myodeku, walked back to her original spot. Then, it hit Ryuu—it must feel kind of weird, to be used to floating since…well, forever, and then all of a sudden to have to walk. He half-admired them for adapting so quickly.

"Inu."

The large, purple dog-thing walked up to the spot. He, too, did the thing that they did, and he ended up being an around-14-year-old boy with short, black hair. His clothes were neither black nor white, they were grey. He walked back to his original spot just like Myodeku and Kinesis did. This process continued, Eon being next. She looked like an 11-year-old girl with Kinesis-length hair, but it was black. However, her clothes were red. Miyamoto walked over to a clipboard on the wall, and wrote something down. He walked back up, and called Golem. Golem was a man, probably in his twenties. He was strong and had brown hair. His clothes were dark-grey. Then was Kamaitachi, who looked around 15 years old, with grey clothes.

"Ryuu."


	12. A Glitch?

A/N I don't own Pokemon. Questions are created and answered in this chapter. I've changed my "chapter self-minimum": Now, instead of allowing myself 750 words minimum in a chapter, I've changed it to 1,000. Enjoy.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"Ryuu."

He walked up. He closed his eyes and thought of who we wanted to be. But an image got in the way. It was a boy, 13 years old. He had dark brown hair, but it was extremely shiny. He was tall. His expression looked firm but curious. But, another thing popped into view. The boy had a Pokemon. It was still hard to see, hard to imagine. Ryuu tried to make the blue splotch clear itself into view.

"Ryuu, you can go back now."

He opened his eyes. He had achieved becoming a human, but he was disappointed he didn't figure out what the boy's Pokemon was. He walked back, but as he was walking he realized how much easier it was to do so. His feet were smaller, and the rest of his body didn't weigh him down as much. When he got back, he realized he was wearing a shade of grey-purple. Next up was Trinity. She walked up, and became shiny and transparent. Sure enough, she was a woman, she looked like she was in her thirties. She had light brown hair, just above her shoulders. Her clothes were white. She walked back to her original position. Then, Miyamoto called X over.

"Good luck," Ryuu said.

He snorted, not a dorky snort where he made a pig-like sound, but it was sort of like he laughed through his nose. "Jeez, like I'll need it. This looks extremely easy."

He walked up. He did the glass-thing, and he ended up looking like a 14-year-old boy. He was smiling, as usual. He was very tan, but his hair was a bleached-blonde and was short but spiky. His shirt, however, was a grey-blue. He walked back next to Ryuu. Then was Infinity. Ryuu wanted to see this.

"You know, Ryuu…" X whispered, apparently after some thought, "Something weird happened while I was trying to turn into my human form."

"Shh, X…" Ryuu whispered, "I want to see this. Can you tell me later?" He was always interested in seeing what Infinity looked like in her human form.

X backed off, looking disappointed. "Uhh…okay…I guess…" Ryuu could tell it was important, so he made it a point for him to remember to ask X what it was later.

Infinity stood next to Miyamoto. Then, she slowly closed her eyes. A few seconds passed. Then, she wrinkled her nose, like she was trying to see something. All of a sudden her hand flew o her head and she cried out. Her teeth were clenched, both hands on the sides of her head. She dropped to the floor, curled up in pain.

"I-Infinity!" Miyamoto stepped forward and kneeled down. Everyone started to gather around. It was then that Infinity started to change. But, she turned transparent before turning shiny, so for a couple seconds you couldn't see her. Her expression only intensified and then, she stopped. Her whole body relaxed. She had fainted. A few seconds later, she stopped being transparent and shiny. She had become a human. However, she had a few Pokemon features such as Rayquaza-like eyes, a green Celebi-like "gash" on her cheek, a blue neck, and a deep-purple Latias/Latios-like triangle mark on her belly(one of the students had checked). Miyamoto picked her up, the students' eyes still affixed upon her.

"I'll be back, don't move from this room." He said, walking out of the room.

"Well, what was THAT all about?" X said, shrugging.

"I…I don't know…" Ryuu said, his head shaking.

The door shut with a click. The silence in the air was heavy.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Giovanni was signing some papers when suddenly his door burst open.

"What's the matter with you!" Giovanni screamed. It was Miyamoto, holding a girl.

"Giovanni, this is urgent! Look at Infinity's human form!" He said.

"My god…" Giovanni stood up and banged his fists on the table. "THOSE IDIOTS MESSED HER UP! Bring them here, right now!"

A few minutes later, ten scared scientists entered the room. Infinity was propped in a chair, still unconscious.

"What were you _thinking_!" Giovanni snapped. The scientists cringed. "Just _look_ at her!"

He turned the chair around for the scientists to see her. Most of them looked away from embarrassment.

"You might say…" One started, trying to pick the right words in order to not get killed, "We pressed the Pokemon DNA onto hers too hard. Instead of simply "thickening" her DNA, we accidentally mixed them a little." He nervously motioned to the green mark. "We could just…cover that with a Band-Aid…or…something…"

"Giovanni, sorry, but…Why are their human forms important? Aren't you going to use them like you should use normal Pokemon: tools for war?" Miyamoto said.

"Of course." Giovanni said, still looking at Infinity. "But their human forms are important as well. If there was an area that was widely populated by humans but not often visited by rare Pokemon, such as a Mall or a Bank, then the Irochigai Densetsu would have trouble getting in. It's also not like you see legendary Pokemon every day. Once they get inside the enclosed area they can turn into their Pokemon forms and complete their missions. Basically, their human forms are necessary for some forms of sniper missions, disguises, and easy escapes.

"And _you…_" He turned to the scientists, who cringed. "I want to kill you, but I still need you. Is there _any way_ you can fix Infinity?"

They talked to each other in a sort of group for a few seconds, then turned to face Giovanni. "Well…honestly, no. But can't you just cover up the glitched spots? You can just cover her neck with a scarf, or something…"

"You're dismissed, but remember that as soon as I get things sorted out, you are all dead." He looked down at his papers again, but heard the door shut. Giovanni looked up, his cold glare on Miyamoto. "You didn't leave them alone, did you?"

"Sir, it was an emergency and—"

"Couldn't you just have quickly gotten someone else to watch them? You _are_ of a high rank, after all." Even though Miyamoto was usually calm, he started to get a little nervous. It gave Giovanni some satisfaction.

"Sir…"

"You've been failing a large number of your missions lately. You're also making too many mistakes. You're a good agent, Miyamoto, but if you keep this up, I'll have to kill you, too."

Miyamoto knew he wasn't lying. He had been one of Team Rocket's best agents since Giovanni's mother owned it, but he also knew that Giovanni was ruthless enough to kill anyone, even if they were an old employee.

"…Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

Miyamoto walked out the door. Giovanni shifted his attention to Infinity.

"I'll find a way around this. I always find a way. It always works out in the end."


	13. Form Lessons End

A/N It's ALMOST the end of the day. Tomorrow, many things are answered, and a few special Pokemon make a special appearance…Kind of a short chapter. I don't own Pokemon in any shape or form, or any way you put it.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"I don't know…I'm starting to get a little worried about Infinity…" Ryuu said.

"Aw, come on, maybe she just drank too many slushies, and had a MEGA brainfreeze!" X said. That earned a glare from Ryuu. "Aw come on, I'm just trying to help!"

Then, the door opened. It was Miyamoto.

"Is she going to be alright?" Trinity asked.

"Yes. She just needs to take a day off, is all." Miyamoto said, still standing in the doorway.

"_Lucky_!" X said. That earned glares from _everyone_, even Miyamoto.

"Shut up. Form Lessons will now continue." He walked into the room, back to the middle. "Now that you've learned how to turn into humans, you'll learn how to turn into a Pokemon. Pretty much the same thing, just that your Pokemon form is already fixed and you're turning into Pokemon. It's easy. Try it."

Ryuu closed his eyes again, and pictured himself. Since he had seen his reflection, it was much easier. He thought of all the details, such as the blue spikes on his tail and the yellow rings going down his body. He felt himself getting heavier and larger. He opened his eyes, and everyone else had transformed as well.

"Now that you've done that, here are the rules."

"More rules?" X moaned.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Maybe?"

Miyamoto took something from his belt. A Master Ball, Ryuu realized with shock. He instinctively backed away.

"Oh, wow, a purple ball, I'm sooOOoo _scared_." X mockingly said.

Miyamoto held it up. "This is a Master Ball." He turned to show the whole class. "It can catch any one of you without even the slightest trouble. If one of you is misbehaving, I'm afraid I'm going to have to lock you up in one of these for the rest of the period. You will learn everything you missed in Free Time." He pointed the ball's white center at X.

"Yeah, but…One question…_How_ in the _heck_ do I fit in there?" He said, tilting his head to see if there's some sort of secret.

"Like this." A red beam of light shot out of the ball. When it touched X, he started glowing red, too. Then, he lost his features as he became a red silhouette and then eventually all of the red light was returned into the ball. He put the ball back on his belt in the back and continued talking. "Now as I was saying, there are some rules to shapeshifting, times to be in your human form, and times to be in your Pokemon form. While outside, you may only call your classmates their appropriate names, like if Kamaitachi were in human form he would be called Dochi and vise versa. You may only be in your Pokemon form outside of areas where there are a lot of humans, such as stores, but that also includes places where humans can see you. In other words, you can't be seen by other humans in Pokemon form unless absolutely necessary or we instruct you to. Sometimes we may ask you to turn into human form and to go to such largely-populated areas, but remember even though you're in human form you can't interact with anybody. There are two rules that overlap with all of the others: You must not act suspicious, and if we tell you to do something you must follow through. If you all do what you're told, we will let you purchase things from the nearby stores, but remember that you must be in your humans forms at all times when in the city or human-populated areas. Is this understood?"

Everyone agreed.

"Good." He looked at the clock. "The last thing I want to say is that this period had an odd schedule. You only need to go to this class when you are instructed to, otherwise there's free time where this period normally is." He grabbed the Master Ball from his belt and let out X. "Everyone is dismissed. X, you stay here."

"Awww…" X reluctantly turned to face Miyamoto, while the other students filed through the door. Ryuu looked back at X for a few seconds, and then exited as well. He had a whole hour.

Since Ryuu loved flying so much, he wanted to practice it. He went outside, and flew for about 28 minutes. By now, his landings were good. He then tried some teleports. He did well on that, too. There were 19 minutes left. He remembered his next class, the Pokemon and World Lessons. He decided to go see what the others were doing and then go to G46. They were either exploring, in the classroom already, or in their rooms wasting time. Ryuu decided to go to class early, there was really not a lot else to do.


	14. Pokemon Lessons and Video Games

A/N I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo, OR SSBM. Anyone who has read Interstellar Pig will recognize the scene with Fox and Falco, you know what I mean if you've read it. Next chapter, some special Pokemon make a special appearance…So just hang in there, the first day is ALMOST OVER. This chapter is about one-and-three-fourths as long as I'd like it to be. In other words, it's almost twice as long as a "normal" chapter.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

When he got there, X was there, too.

"X? How did you get here?" Ryuu asked.

"Well, after Sergeant Boring was done explaining human world junk, he told me to go to class early. How about that. Anyway, why are _you_ here?" He said.

"To go to class…?" Ryuu answered.

"But…" X motioned to the clock.

"I don't really have a lot to do. I like flying and TV, but flying gets a little boring if you do it too much and the only TV I've ever seen is in Kamaitachi's room, and I don't want to trouble him by asking to use it."

"You sound like Infinity." X said, turning his chair around. That statement made Ryuu look down, now feeling sort of embarrassed. It also made him think of Infinity.

"I wonder how she's doing, by the way." Ryuu said, raising his head all of a sudden.

"You're still worrying about her? Miyamoto said she's going to be fine." An ever-familiar smirk spread across his face. "But maybe if you _like_ her…"

"Well, yeah, she's a comrade, or whatever."

The smirk got even wider. "No…I mean…_like-like_ her!"

Ryuu blushed. "I-I do _not_! Why or how would I like her? I mean, what reason is there? How do you…like someone?"

X turned his chair around again, but not before making kissing noises. "Well, whatever…"

Ryuu crossed his arms and looked away, still blushing. Do I really like her? He wondered. I'm not sure if I've ever liked someone like that in my whole life. But I _am_ acting kind of strange…Does that count? Ryuu sat down, next to X of course.

"Do _you_ like anyone? As in…you know?" Ryuu asked.

"Nah, not really. But I might like someone eventually. Well, there _is_ this really pretty Rocket-lady who I've been kinda checking out…" He said. Then, Inu came into the classroom. There were about 11 more minutes left until class started. Soon, students started filling the classroom and by 2:30 the class was full. A man with glasses came into the room.

"Good afternoon." He said. "First, you'll all learn the first 151 Pokemon."

He walked over to the podium-like thing. He pressed some buttons on the screen in it, and the huge screen behind him and the screens in the students' desks flickered to life. This is kinda like a TV, Ryuu thought. The man pushed a few more buttons, and a green, Dinosaur-like Pokemon appeared on all the screens. Next to it was its type, its usual dominating stats, attacks, evolutionary chain, weaknesses, resistances, and other information.

"Write its name, its type, and its evolutionary chain down on the paper, this will be on the test." The man said. The air was then filled with the sound of pencils writing on paper. "Good. Here's the next one: Ivysaur." The man pushed another button, and the screen flashed to a different picture. It was pretty much the same, but the bud had grown into a flower, and the Pokemon looked more mature. This process continued until they reached #71, Victreebell. Class was over. "Alright, study the Pokemon types, evolutionary chains, weaknesses and resistances. There's a test in three days."

The class once again filed through the doors. Ryuu tried to find X again. After a few seconds he succeeded. X was the one to run over to Ryuu. "Dude! Was that the most boring lesson ever, or was that the most boring lesson ever?"

"Uh…I guess?" This was Ryuu's first day of class experience, after all.

"I mean, why do we even _need_ to _learn_ this stuff?"

"You know, that's exactly what I'd like to know…" Said Ryuu, starting to get a bit suspicious.

"Anyway, it's Free Time now. Wanna go play some vamos video games?"

"Sure, I'd like to see what they're like…" Ryuu said, following X out of the room. X led him down the hallways, up the elevator, and then to his room. He placed his wing on the sensor to unlock the door, which opened shortly thereafter. They both walked into the room. There was another TV, but a box with wires attached to both controllers and the TV was on the ground as well. X walked over to the first one and grabbed it with his hand-like pair of wings. The other, much more feathered and colorful pair folded in because they were not going to be used. Ryuu sat down as well, finding it slightly tough to grasp, use, and reach the buttons and the controller itself. He then had an idea, and turned into his human form. That made it much easier. X mimicked it, seeing that it worked well. X pushed a button on the box, and the screen, like Kamaitachi's, flickered to life. However, black bars weren't running down the screen this time.

"Hey, where are the black bars?" Ryuu asked as the red oval logo appeared on the screen, disappearing after a few seconds.

"Huh? Well, this is a higher-quality TV, if that's what you mean…" X said. It looked true, the screen was flatter, but the whole thing itself was larger. Then, more images appeared. It was amazing, the things in here looked much more lifelike than what he had seen before. But it was only a background. However, soon a character walked into view, then jumped and spun. He was a man, but he seemed to have a large, cartoonish head. He wore blue overalls with a red shirt and hat and had a brown mustache. Then, three other characters joined him. The first one was an elf-like person clad in green, carrying a sword and a shield. The second one was a pink ball with large, red feet. And the third one was—

"Pikachu!" Ryuu said, wondering why he was there.

"Yup. Super Smash Brothers Melee has a range of Nintendo characters, but I still don't get why Pokemon are there. I mean, we're not owned by Nintendo or anything…"

"That IS kind of weird." Ryuu said, staring at the words "Press Start". X pushed the little grey button in the middle, and it disappeared, revealing some sort of Menu. He scrolled through a few menus, pressing buttons accordingly, and eventually it got to a screen where there were a lot of character pictures and on the bottom, four grey boxes.

"Move your chip, which is blue, over the picture of the character you want to be," X said, "then press the green button. When the game actually starts, use the grey control stick to move, the red and green buttons to attack, and the side-and-grey buttons to shield. But don't use them too much; you'll get stunned for five seconds if you do." He moved his red chip over to a fox-like character, whose name was actually Fox. Ryuu chose a bird-like character, whose name was Falco. "You like Falco? He's Fox's teammate, you know."

"Uh, okay…" Ryuu said.

"We're both fast characters, this should be fun. Since this is your first try, I'll go easy on you. But even I have only played this yesterday and during some of my free time. So, Ryuu, VAMOS!" He pressed a button, and right before Ryuu's eyes a stage appeared. Fox and Falco materialized, and then, the fight started.

Fox shot high-speed lasers at Falco, who stood around, trying to figure out what to do. He became even more perplexed when the lasers didn't seem to do anything. They didn't hurt, not one bit. Fox kept jumping and dodging all over the place, shooting from different sides, appearing to do nothing. Then, all of a sudden, Falco started feeling tired and started having cramps, or something. The more the lasers hit him, the more tired and hurt he felt. The lasers didn't hurt him on the outside, they hurt him on the inside! Falco dashed over to Fox, trying to get a punch. However, Fox did a super-speed illusionary attack to catch him off-guard and make him flinch. Falco also noticed that Fox was faster than him. However, when Falco jumped, he saw he jumped higher than Fox. Overall, it would make it easier for Fox to dodge on the ground, while Falco would be at ease in the air. Having learned this strategy, Falco jumped into the air, trying to lure Fox as well, doing areial attacks. Fox jumped into the air as well. The moment he did, he lost his advantages. Falco mercilessly drill-kicked him, as well as Reflector-shocking him. Fox flew to the ground, but got up soon afterwards. Falco did the Illusion-Dash, and while Fox was still sailing through the air, Fire-Rocketed him. Fox didn't want to be beaten by his own, much less experienced teammate, so he decided to use his full skills and strategies from then on. He rushed over to Falco, who rushed over to Fox. While Fox tried an Illusionary Dash, Falco did a shield. He saw an opening for an attack when Fox was recovering from the dash, so he did a backflip kick to Fox, sending him sailing. But he wasn't quite out of the arena yet. Fox countered with a drill-kick, then a roundhouse. He Illusion-Dashed, grabbed Falco, then threw him away from solid ground. Falco Fire-Rocketed back to the stage, only to get roundhoused by Fox. That time was a lethal hit, it send him bursting into light. His scream cued the end of the game, X set it to "Stock" and "1". Fox victoriously aimed, and then spun and replaced his laser gun. The results of the game were displayed, both players pressed "start", and the character selection screen was displayed once again.

"Good game, man! That was VAMOS for your first try!" X exclaimed, pushing the same grey button on the box. The little light went out, and the TV went dead.

"Thanks!" Ryuu was smiling. He loved his first experience with video games, he wanted to do it again. "Can we do it again?"

"Sure!" He turned it back on, and Ryuu and X did several more rounds. Ryuu glanced at the clock.

"Oh, we have to go to class pretty soon." He said.

"Okay. I'll just turn this off…" He pushed the off button again. "'Kay, let's go."


	15. Pranks and a Deadly Secret

A/N Sorry for the wait! I've just decided to continue my old manga book, so now I can't devote all my attention to Irochigai. However, I will still work vigorously and mainly on this, the manga being my break. I also don't own Pokemon, but enjoy anyway!

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Giovanni angrily and impatiently waited in his office. Then, the scientists walked in, holding Mizuku(Infinity's human form).

Well, we managed to suppress enough of the Pokemon DNA to ensure she has a 100 Human voice, and we eventually were able to fix her eyes. At the same time her powers will stay intact, and her whole Pokemon form as well. It's not missing a single cell. Also, the scarf is silk, so it upgrades her normal attacks, and the bandage has some drops of Mystic Water in it, so her water attacks have more power as well. The design on her shirt is actually ancient engravings that give her more HP." Infinity had a white, silk scarf wrapped around her neck so you couldn't see it was blue, the rest of it dangling down, a blue bandage on her cheek where the "Celebi Gash" was, and she was wearing a shirt that was way too big for her with mysterious symbols in the middle. However, it was well-disguised so one would think of it as simply a logo or something.

"Good. However, I will not forget this mistake. The day you make another mistake is the day you die." Giovanni coldly said. The scientists put her back down in the chair and hurried out the door. Giovanni once again laid his expressionless eyes on Infinity. As if on cue, she stirred. Her eyes slowly opened, the light reflecting off her golden irises. "Hello, Mizuku." Giovanni almost warmly said.

"G…Giova…ni?" Mizuku said, her brain getting used to both the adjustments and being conscious. Because of this, she had temporary illusions. "Heh…You're a funny Mankey…"

"Once those damn scientists finish the Final Project, they're dead." Giovanni said, looking at the laughing Mizuku. He pressed a button on his desk, and in a minute a Rocket member opened the door. He walked in and saluted.

"Sir! What is it?" He said.

"Take her to her room," Giovanni said, motioning to Mizuku, "she needs rest, so she can help me tomorrow with that Pokemon Center we've been having trouble with."

The Rocket smiled. "Oh _yeeahhh…_The one where—"

"Don't remind me of those two!" Giovanni almost screamed. He hated Jessie and James. No matter how many times he fired them and no matter how many times they screwed up, they just kept coming back! When he tried to kill them, he couldn't find them. They were off in a different location, trying to find that cursed Pikachu! Why didn't they just get any old Pikachu, for crying out loud? But wait, Giovanni thought, if I killed Ash, then he wouldn't interfere with any of my plans anymore! I'll just get a couple of Irochigai Densetsu and maybe that Zapdos we've had for a while and crush him! Then those two would have their stupid Pikachu. I'd just need to get one of those old Dark Balls to make sure that Pikachu doesn't resist. If he does, we'll just kill him, along with those two idiots. "Also, bring me Inu and Kamaitachi."

"Sir!" He saluted one more time before going out the door with Infinity.

Giovanni sighed, he was worn out from the strange day. "I really need one of those massage chairs…"

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Ryuu and X were listening to a boring lecture on Dyoxys's stone.

"I thought this would be _cool_!" Whispered X. "I guess this class isn't what I expected…"

Ryuu nodded and yawned. "I think they think that this helps us understand who we are, and therefore helps us better control our powers, or something like that. But this is the last class of the day, so that's something."

"Yeah, but it's _two freakin' hours_!"

The class was actually lectures on legendary Pokemon. X and Ryuu had to try their best to not be bored to death, but the class, eventually, was over. Irochigais rushed out of the classroom in a torrent of Pokemon when it did.

"AaaUUUAAGHhh!" X said, expressing his boredom. "That…has to be the most BORING class in the history of history!" He kneeled, his wings clapped together. "THANK YOU LORD FOR LETTING ME OUT, VAMOS!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryuu said, walking out of the classroom. X caught up to him.

"I heard someone say that on TV. Anyway, we have the rest of the day to OURSELVES, VAMOS!"

X did his odd dance again, and Ryuu couldn't help but laugh. He started doing it, too. When they were finished, they were laughing and talking as they walked towards their rooms.

"Video games?" X asked.

"Video games." Ryuu said.

They ran towards X's room. X pressed the pad with his wing, and the door opened. They walked in, turned into their human forms(Kaze and Kahik), and grabbed the controllers. X pushed the "on" button, but this time a different logo was showing. It was a blue, capitalized "SEGA". After it disappeared, a black and red…thing started running around the screen.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…not one of my favorite games, but it has this cool 2-player mode." X said. He pressed a few buttons, and once again a character selection screen appeared, but this time it looked like the same thing repeated many times, but with robots or different colors instead of the original. X picked the "yellow copy" while Ryuu picked the "blue robot copy". Then, it started. "Okay, the aim of the game is to get your opponent to lose all their rings by shooting them with the weapons. Your character already has one, so you don't need to worry about that."

They played the game for several rounds, X winning most of them. Soon, they both got bored. Ryuu got an idea.

"X!" He said.

"What?" X replied.

"Pranks!" Ryuu happily said.

"Vamos!" X equally as happily said, jumping up. They grabbed some prank tools, and walked out into the hallway. They placed the fake dollar on the ground, waiting around the corner with the button. As a Rocket walked by, she saw the dollar on the ground. "Dude! That's the hot girl I mentioned earlier!" X said. "Oh well…" He pressed the button, and the dollar speedily zipped back to the button, barely avoiding her grasp.

"Come on!" Ryuu grabbed X, and took flight, trying to get away from the woman's cry of "What the heck!" and her heavy footsteps.

"You're _dead_!" She yelled.

"Faster, Ryuu!" X playfully said, grinning widely. Ryuu just laughed. Eventually, they got back to X's room and shut the door.

"That was _awesome_!" Ryuu said.

"Did you see the _look_ on her _face_?" X said. Ryuu laughed again. "Next is the Dribble Cup, behold!" He held up a normal-looking cup, except for a small hole near the place where you put your mouth. It was designed to make the user look like he was messily drinking something. It would make an elder seem as mature as a 2-year-old. Then, Ryuu remembered something.


	16. Questions Created and Answered

A/N: This is the chapter that everyone was waiting for! Thanks for being patient, here they aaaare…

One more thing: I don't own Pokemon, but you should know that by now. ;)

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"X?" He asked.

"Yeah?" X answered, almost admiring the dribble cup, holding it up in a certain fashion that made Ryuu imagine green clothes on X for a moment.

"I just…well, remember when you first turned into your human form?"

X looked down, his expression much more serious and suspicious. "Yeah…?"

"Well, you wanted to tell me something, right?" Ryuu said.

X looked up in thought. "I…don't remember…but I might if we do this prank!"

"Well, there's something _I_ need to tell _you_."

"Yeah…?" X said it even more slowly than before.

"When I first turned into a human, instead of imagining a boy, he popped into my mind, like I remembered a forgotten memory or something like that. Also, next to him was a small, blue Pokemon…or…something..." Ryuu sighed. "I feel totally ridiculous and stupid saying this, X. I'm sorry." He looked at X, who had, instead of a grin, a look of shock, his jaw hanging loose. The Dribble Cup had dropped to the floor.

"You…know…what...Ryuu?" X slowly said. "I…I…The exact same thing happened to _me_!" Ryuu jumped, his face now even more shocked than X's. "Except it was a small, green Pokemon instead of a small, blue one."

"Wow…that is REALLY weird…" Then, Ryuu had another idea. "H-Hey! You know how we're both psychic type?"

"Yeah?" X excitedly said, seeing this was another good idea.

"We can try to read each other's minds! But this will be different and harder, because we're trying to dig into our subconscious instead of our normal thoughts. Maybe we can figure out who these mysterious figures are!"

X and Ryuu jumped with excitement. Then, they calmed down and concentrated. However, 23 minutes later they still didn't get anything.

"You?" X said, extremely bored.

"Nothing. You?" Ryuu answered, equally as bored.

"Nope." He yawned. "Already?"

"Well, I guess we can't help it. We both really like sleep." Ryuu said.

"Well…yeah…I guess…so we have to go to bed?"

"I'd like to."

"I might as well too..."

They waved goodbye, entered their rooms, and happily went to sleep.

Or, rather, X did. Ryuu actually had some trouble falling asleep, and it was another one of those things where Ryuu knows it happens, but has never actually experienced it. Where, due to his Lugia part and Lugia loving sleep, he falls asleep without trying and usually stays asleep for a very long time. It would also take something special to wake him up. But, nope, not today. He couldn't fall asleep today.

A flute? That thought popped up in his head. What do you say that for?

"Great. I'm talking to myself…" Ryuu muttered. But the questions did hang. So he got up and checked his alarm clock. "Any questions…any questions at all that can be answered, have to be." He picked it up and examined it. He turned it around in his claws. He looked at the back, it was where he set the alarm. He looked at the side, that was the "off" button. But it only turned it off until tomorrow. "At least I remember what it sounds like…" Yes, if you listened hard enough it sounded like a distorted flute. Just thinking about this made Ryuu sleepy. He got back in bed and this time fell asleep.

The moment he did so, he started to have a strange dream. He was in his human form, surrounded by complete darkness. Then, a figure appeared. It was fuzzy, like the small blue thing he saw earlier. However, it was much clearer this time. It had stubby arms and legs, with a big head. Red spines lined its back and a yellow mark was on its chest. It looked confused. It was looking all around, like it was trying to find someone.

"Kiba!"

That name! Why is it so familiar! Ryuu thought. Why is everything so familiar, and yet I can't remember anything! He pressed his hands on his head and gritted his teeth. Why, why, why? It's all so _aggravating_!

Then, he noticed that a boy had run over to the croc-dino. It was now very happy, this boy was apparently what he was looking for. The boy was hugging it, equally as happy.

"Kiba, I thought I'd never find you!" The boy said, "Don't ever wander off like that again, okay?"

"Okay!" So the Pokemon was one called a Totodile.

"K-Kiba?" That name was so familiar, it was like he used it yesterday. But there wasn't anything before today, so that couldn't be possible… "Wait! Who are you?" Ryuu started running towards the boy and Kiba, but they didn't seem to notice him. "Who are you!" When he reached them, they both vanished into smoke. Then, he heard it. The real thing.

The flute.

Ryuu woke up.

"What are you _doing_! He'll hear us!" A voice whispered. It had that echo effect, like Kinesis's and Infinity's. Another voice giggled.

"You know your facts, Mewtwo. The only thing that can wake up a Lugia is The Flute or our voices." This voice sounded shockingly similar to Myodeku's. Ryuu would even say it _was_ Myodeku if it didn't sound so much more…_experienced_ under all the layers of childishness in her voice.

"Shut up. We're here to examine the specimens and then we leave." This "Mewtwo" said.

"Mewtwo, don't be such a Giovanni." This statement created heaviness in the air due to Mewtwo's anger, he was apparently that powerful. "These…Pokemon are no different from you and I, other than the fact they were originally humans."

"WHAT!" Ryuu couldn't help but shout. How in the _world_ could they be humans! They could do that shapeshifting thing, but other than that they were humans, right?

"Damn, he's awake!" Mewtwo said.

Ryuu flew up to the window as fast as he could. There actually weren't two Pokemon there, but 14. Ryuu recognized none of them except for Lugia, Latias, Latios, and Rayquaza, which was strange because he had never heard of them before.

"Wh-who are you all? What are you doing here!" Ryuu said, extremely confused.


	17. The Key Turns

A/N Almost All Questions Answered! Rebellious Pokemon! Ryuu Meets Shishido! All are summaries for this chapter, this is what you've been waiting for, I hope it's worth it!

((Jeopardy appears on TV)) Question for 1 cent: Does Caroline own Pokemon? ((A Guy raises his hand)) "What is 'no'." Congratulations!

Well, now I owe this guy a cent…And yes, I DID use a quote from the Shadow the Hedgehog video game, which I don't even like anymore…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"Why do we have to—" Mewtwo started, but one that looked like Myodeku cut him off. It would actually look exactly like Myodeku if it weren't missing the dark purple marks that Myodeku had.

"Wait, Mewtwo. Don't always assume that the muddy water isn't clean."

"Don't give me those!" Mewtwo snapped.

"Mewtwo, just give them a chance. Their memories were erased, even if they _are_ working for Giovanni doesn't mean that they know who he really is."

"Mew, Giovanni's _evil_ and he's the enemy! So is anyone that works for him!"

"Who are all of you, and what are you all doing here?" Ryuu was now more confused than ever.

"If we tell you, will you shut up?" Mewtwo coldly said. Ryuu nodded, anxious to find answers. "Very well. I'll start with Giovanni: As you know, he runs a corporation called "Team Rocket". However, what you don't know is that it's a criminal organization dedicated to capturing Pokemon and gaining power. Giovanni is an extremely cruel man, if you haven't figured that out already you're hopeless. He utilized Mew's DNA to create a clone. Me. Mewtwo. When Mew and I found out Giovanni was starting up a new project, we didn't know what to expect. Other legendary Pokemon found out about this, and soon we all decided to watch what happens, and attack if anything gets too bad. We now have to erase your memory, the next time you wake up, you will be Shishido. We will even try to get Kiba back, if we can."

So that's who Kiba was! That's why his human form looked exactly the same! Everything was the same—there weren't two lives, but one! Kiba was his Totodile! At this realization, everything came back to him. His life as Shishido, Kiba, his parents, his life as a Pokemon trainer, and how he became an Irochigai Densetsu.

"Those…How did they…I…I need to return to normal! Where's Kiba?" Ryuu said, looking around his room wildly as if he had just been teleported there without even the slightest explanation.

"Oh? Well, that's such a shame, to go so far, only to get your memory erased." Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo!" Mew piped up. "Now that he remembers his past and knows the truth about what he should do for the future, we shouldn't! Besides, it's not like we can just waltz into the lab to rip the remnants of his time as one of them! We could use his help, Kinesis and Infinity both have potential much greater than ours and could become a deadly threat. We need all the help we can get, Mewtwo, and you know that. We can't just go around zapping people's memories like it's just some target practice. You need to think more carefully."

Just then, with a flash of purplish-pink light Myodeku appeared.

"What the…? How did you…!" Mewtwo was very confused. "Were you already awake? How do you know about us?"

She giggled. "I knew this from the start, _silly_! I mean, I couldn't tell anyone _then_, but now I realize this is the right time."

"I'm not surprised." Mew said. "In order to become an Irochigai Densetsu with that machine, it first gives you your powers. So in other words, she got her psychic abilities before anything else, so she could resist the next step: Memory Erasure. If they were given their powers after this step, no matter how or how many times they were taught they would never learn to control their powers. Because of the installation of Pokemon DNA appearances change, too. However, this is the important step. You see, they are adding two extra layers of DNA: the powers and the Pokemon DNA. The Pokemon DNA holds the powers in place so they don't float off into the atmosphere. However, too much Pokemon DNA means the human form and mind is lost forever and the new beast roams free, destroying everything in its path. Before Memory Erasure her new powers protected her current mind, and even though she can still remember everything she lost some of her powers in this process."

"That's basically what happened," She said. "Also, now that we're all clear that I remember everything I'd prefer if you call me "Myodeku" or "Fuhika". My real name is Kiir."

"Well…Okay…? What do we do now? Can I tell X?" Ryuu said.

"No. We must as quickly and silently erase everyone's new memories and re-install their old ones. It will be like nothing happened." Mewtwo said. "Their Pokemon forms will have to be extracted, also."

"But how do we do that?" Latios suggested.

"My lab. We will have to go to my lab." Mewtwo said. "We must teleport all the specimens there."

"Can I at least keep my memory? Maybe I'll be able to help you two!" Ryuu pleased.

Mewtwo and Mew thought for a few seconds.

"Turn into human form." Mew said.

"Why?" Ryuu said, confused.

"Because we said so, just _do _it." Mewtwo snapped.

Ryuu turned into his human form. Even for the legendaries outside this was amazing. Mew and Mewtwo exchanged glances, and turned back to Ryuu.

"For now. But we don't know what to do with you for later." Mew sternly said.

"Why did you want to see my human form?" Shishido said.

"Giovanni set up a color-coding system. It works in the same way of a lot of your human machines that can tell if you're sick or not. White means you tend to think more pure thoughts, and you would much rather do good than evil. Grey is neutral, and black is the opposite of white. Purple means that you will be important in the future, red means in a bad way for Giovanni and blue means in a good way. You see, depending on your thoughts of Giovanni and Team Rocket, it'll be different colors."

Shishido remembered how X's human form was a shade of grey-blue. That means X thought very well of Team Rocket and Giovanni, without a thought of resistance. However, that also meant that he wasn't nessecarily evil. Inu and Kamaitachi would be Giovanni's top Irochigais.

"Can we just get this over with? I want to see **_blood_**, and _LOTS_ of it!" Rayquaza throatily said.

"I-I'm scared, Latios!" Latias said, cowering behind her brother.

"Back off!" Latios said, trying to protect his sister from the towering, drooling beast in front of him.

"Rayquaza, don't make us teleport you back to the Sky Pillar. We'll make sure you don't move from there, either. Who knows, a trainer might catch you." Mewtwo coolly said. Rayquaza's response was a deep growl-roar.

Then, Ryuu heard something. No, felt something. Something was alive, and it was powerful. In the lab where he was made an Irochigai.

"You feel it too?" Ryuu asked Mewtwo and Mew, who now looked troubled. All the others looked the same way.

"We have to check it out, just to be safe. Nothing this strong should be left unchecked." Mew said. Mewtwo nodded.

"Mew, Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Celebi, and Shishido. Go to that lab. The reason why you can't come—" He motioned over to the other legendary Pokemon, "—is because you are too big. Latias, Latios, Mew, and Jirachi—after Celebi uses Time Warp, make yourselves and Shishido invisible. That way, even if someone does come in they won't see you. Look all over, and don't leave until you find that thing!"

"Okay! Time Warp!" Celebi said, and a blue light engulfed the group of six. When they re-appeared, they were outside Ryuu's room. Shishido slowly and carefully placed his hand on the hand-scanner and opened the door. There was a large lump in the sheets on the bed. Shishido closed the door, and turned around.

"I lost the signal, Mew!" He whispered.

"That doesn't matter because I still feel it. My intuition is far stronger than yours." Mew said. "Camouflage!"

The whole group turned invisible. Shishido turned into Ryuu to fine-tune his intuition so he could follow Mew and the rest of the group, even if they were invisible as well.

"Make sure you all keep up, because if you don't the invisibility will wear off." Mew said, and started flying towards the source of the intense feeling. After a few minutes, they reached a door.

"A06…This is where I became my other," Ryuu whispered.

They entered the lab. Ryuu was both happy and sad, happy because he was almost hopeful he would use that machine to get back to normal and sad because of what happened. Then, he looked to the right. There were rows of amber tubes, some bigger than others. There was one huge one. Inside wasn't a Pokemon.

It was a monster.


	18. The Battle of Chronicles part 1

A/N Finally, the climax of the story! I'm sure you're all thinking something along the lines of "What's that thing going to do?" or "What's going to happen tomorrow?" or "What about X?" Well, trust me. ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED. Whether I like it or not…hehehe…Anyway, I don't own Pokemon. Also, I know "Hyperou" is a lame name but oh well. Can anybody say "First Chapter"? You'll find out what I mean when you read this…And finally, I changed this story's name to "When Legends Die".

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Ryuu stared at the thing. Then, he realized something. He took a step closer, and realized it looked like a much more monstrous-looking Infinity.

"You like it?" Someone coolly said. All the Pokemon in the room(except the thing)turned around so see who said that. It was Ryuu's Flying Teacher!

"How did you see us?" Asked Latios, still not letting up his part of the invisibility.

The man slowly started walking forward. "Our cameras are not as pathetic as most are. They are thermo-sensitive, which means that they can detect any changes in heat within the specified area." Since Mew, Jirachi, Latias, and Latios knew they were visible to the cameras even if they were invisible to normal eyes, they let down the attack.

"We need to retreat!" Mew frantically said.

"But I'm not done yet!" Ryuu said. "There are so many unanswered questions…what's going to happen to X and Infinity? Will they ever turn back to normal? Will I? What is that thing?" He pointed to the tube with the giant Pokemon in it.

"It's too late, Shishido! We don't have time to answer those questions, if we don't leave now we're done for!"

The situation was grim, and even though the man knew they would teleport out of Team Rocket's grasp was grinning from ear to ear. He soon started laughing.

"Teleport!"

In a bright flash of pink light, Mew and the rest of the group was gone. But about a few milliseconds later, they were back in the same spot.

"What the heck…!" Mew said, looking around. The rest of the group was doing the same. The man laughed even harder.

"You're all idiots!" He said. "Don't you know our facility is not only sound-proof, but teleport-proof? That is to say, you can teleport anywhere you want within a room or hallway but nowhere outside it. This is for security, and yet to allow our new additions to practice the skill."

"Ksaa!" Ryuu shouted, remembering back when he was just Shishido he would say that whenever he was frustrated.

"I'll probably be killed for this, but I've always wanted to see Legends die. I guess as a sort of Rocket Death Wish. Hyperou!"

The thing in the amber container opened its glowing, golden eyes. The beast studied the room for targets before it saw some nice Legendaries in the middle. Legendaries were rumored to taste better than any other Pokemon, as well as put up a fight better than any other, and so it hastily broke out of its container. Orange-brown liquid and glass was splattered all over the floor as it did. It put its heavy feet on the marble, breaking it under its weight. Its forelegs pounded the floor in eagerness to fight, its right middle-leg grabbing for air.

"Hyperou, kill them!"

It lifted its head and let out an ear-splitting roar before charging at the Legends in the middle of the room.

"Rock tomb!" Mew said, making rocks come up from the floor to block Hyperou from giving a successful headbutt. Although it did significantly slow the thing down, its momentum was enough to knock a nice chunk from Mew's life. However, the effects of this were nullified with a Recover.

"Okay, just bribe the water…" Ryuu muttered as he concentrated energy into his claws. Sure enough, he eventually saw water seeping in from the doorway right behind the grinning man. "Ice Pillar!" Ryuu thrust his hands up, willing the water to turn to ice. The water engulfed the startled man and shortly after made him look like an ice sculpture. "I call that…'El Stupido'" Ryuu proudly said. However, his attention was turned to Hyperou when it Dragon Clawed him. It stretched across his arms, but he avoided a deep cut on his belly(it was shallow instead).

As the glowing, rainbow blood leaked out from Ryuu's body, the thing in front of him laughed.

"You're a pathetic excuse for an Irochigai Densetsu, Ryuu." It said. Its sneer could only be described as evil and horrible.

The Irochigai Densetsu struggled to get up, only to fall down again, fighting fatigue from blood loss. As things started to fade from view, it seemed like the last thing he'll ever hear was that _thing_'s maniacal laughter…

At least, that _would_ be the last thing he ever heard if Celebi hadn't knocked into him, causing him to fly across the room and if Mew hadn't accidentally knocked into the control panel and if Ryuu hadn't landed on the flat, iron rectangle that he loathingly remembered. That would have been the last thing he had heard if the machine had not also been started up, once again closing the metal bands around his arms and legs. This all caused something to be pulled from Ryuu: A boy. Shishido. He slipped from Ryuu like a ghost but landed on the floor with a thud. Surprisingly, his mental condition was perfect, as in he was neither tired nor unconscious and he was not scathed in any way. Ryuu, on the other hand, was still bleeding heavily and if he had any chance of surviving he needed attention, quickly. What was odd was that both Shishido and Ryuu had memory of what happened the past couple of days, and also that Ryuu was not going on a rampage like Giovanni had predicted. But of course, the latter was not clear to Shishido. Suddenly, Ryuu spoke.

"Shishido."

His attention turned from the floor to the Raylatia. He was still thinking of Kiba, and so for some reason, asked it, "Where's Kiba?"

"Shishido…" It repeated, this time smiling. That smile comforted Shishido, and reminded him of… "I _am_ Kiba!"


	19. The Battle of Chronicles part 2

A/N Yeah, you read right! Well, sorta…you'll find out! ((Wheel of Fortune appears on TV)) "I'd like to solve the puzzle! 'Caroline Doesn't Own Pokemon'!" WOW YOU JUST WON 1 YEN!

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Shishido at first stared at him, mouth open. Then, he slowly got up and walked over.

"K…Kiba!" He ran his hand down his head, the one that used to be his.

"Giovanni couldn't make the ultimate Pokemon with just legendaries," Ryuu started. "to make a proper Irochigai Densetsu, you need a Body, Mind, and Soul. The legendary Pokemon are what makes up the body. The Traits Group, a collection of Pokemon, is also needed. They have extremely high intuition and they're very smart. And finally, they need a soul: a Pokemon trainer, so they would be moderately familiar with the moved of Pokemon but they couldn't be too experienced so that if they were to go missing pretty much no one would notice. DNA of Rayquaza, Lugia, Latias, and Latios were used for the body; I was used for the mind, and you were used for the soul."

Shishido had tears in his eyes. "Are…are you…going to…die now?"

Ryuu closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, yes, _I_ am, but the real Kiba is here somewhere, in this building. Shishido. Go find him." Soon after those last words, the smile faded, and the body went slack. Shishido's tears hit Ryuu and the iron rectangle with a _plat, plat, plat_. He grabbed Ryuu's claw in his hands, still crying. However, he soon couldn't ignore the thunderous sound of the Thrashing Hyperou or the thawing Rocket member. But he also had to find Kiba. That was Ryuu's dying wish, and he had to fulfill it. He turned around, trying to find Latias and Latios. When he did, he told them what he wanted to do and that he wanted them to help him. Reluctantly, they agreed. He opened the door, expanding the teleport range to the hallway. Latias and Latios teleported themselves and Shishido into the hallway.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Latias and Latios were using future sight to search for Kiba. Whenever the hallway split, they would use it to see what would happen if they traveled down that path. Finally, they both simultaneously shouted, "He's here!" Shishido ran as fast as he could to keep up with them as they traveled down hallway after hallway, door after door, when they finally came to E05. Shishido looked first behind him to the two Pokemon, and then in front of him to open the door. Inside was a giant lab, much bigger than A06. It had rows after rows of glass tubes, just like the ones in A06, except most were small and all of them had grey liquid instead of amber.

"I'm sorry, Shishido," Latias said in her high, quiet voice, "we can't help you at this point. We don't know what Kiba looks like, he might even look different by now. We need to help the others, too." She and Latios flew out of the room to A06 while Shishido checked Pokemon-filled tube after Pokemon-filled tube. After checking about a dozen, he understood how it worked. One "main" tube was in the middle, while two or three surrounded it. Those two or three "fed" DNA to the main one. All the tubes had Pokemon in it, so the middle one would become a cross of all three or four combined. Shishido hastened his pace, fearing if it was too late for his little Kiba. After several more tubes, he saw a group of three: the two "side" tubes were a Dratini and a Larvitar while the middle one was…Kiba! However, it was too late. Kiba had already become a Tralidile. However, that didn't matter much to Shishido. He just wanted to complete Ryuu's dying wish as well as have his friend back. He took a few steps back, and then charged at full speed, his shoulder facing the glass. When he hit, the most that happened was that he got a bruise. The glass was harder to break than he thought. He had an idea. He reached into his pocket…Yes, it was still there! The good-luck stickers his mom gave him when he set out for his journey as a Pokemon trainer. He would mark the container so it would be easy to find again. He ran out of the room and dashed to A06. When he got there, he was extremely surprised.

There was an extra legendary Pokemon fighting the monstrous menace.

Somehow, someway,

Ryuu was up and fighting again.

Shishido couldn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes, but the body was still missing from the iron rectangle. Although paler than usual, he was fighting like he had never been damaged.

How is this possible? Shishido curiously but happily thought. He watched Ryuu dodging the heavy attacks from Hyperou and delivering his own. Then, as Hyperou finally landed a blow, Shishido realized how it was possible. He watched Ryuu glow briefly, and then look as if the battle had just started. He had learned then used recover. The Lugia part of him must have made him unconsciously use it. When Hyperou's attention was diverted, Shishido knew that was his chance.

"Ryuu!" If he had called that any other time, it might have been fatal.

His head turned and he flew over.

"I need your help!" Shishido ran and Ryuu flew over to E05. Shishido looked for the tube with the sticker on it, and then found it. "Can you break this for me?" Shishido asked Ryuu, who responded with a nice Mega Punch. It easily shattered the glass, and as soon as it did all three of the Pokemon became conscious. Ryuu proceeded to breaking the others out as well. The Dratini and Larvitar scurried off to escape the building.

"Shishido!" Kiba said.

"You can talk now?" Shishido asked, extremely confused.

"I could always talk," Kiba dryly said, "you just never listened."

"What do you mean?" Shishido was now even more confused.

"Since you became a Pokemon," Ryuu explained, "you can now understand Pokemon language. Just a little side-effect."

"Does that mean I'm talking Pokemon language right now? Am I saying 'Shishido, Shishido, Shishido'?"

"No. But you can still understand Pokemon language."


	20. Embers

A/N The second-last chapter, the next one is just sort of like an epilogue. Yes, I know, this story "isn't finished", but that's what sequels are for. Before anyone sues me, no, I don't own Pokemon.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"Can we just get out of here?" Kiba said. Shishido realized that Kiba actually had an almost completely different personality, it was just obscured by the language difference.

"I still need to help defeat Hyperou." Ryuu said. "You two escape."

"Isn't there _any_ way I can help?" Shishido asked.

"You can get the other fourteen."

Shishido ran towards his old room, Kiba next to him, and Ryuu towards A06. As he was running he looked at a clock. It was now 2:36, he remembered waking up at 3:12. If he had any hopes of not disturbing the time stream(which would be REALLY bad), all of the 14 original legendaries, Shishido, and Kiba had to be out of there by 3:11. Shishido ran faster, Kiba struggling to keep up. He eventually reached his door. Then, he realized that his hand might not open the door anymore. He tried it, and it worked! They probably built it to open regardless of which form he was in. He slowly opened the door, and sure enough (Future?)-Ryuu was still sleeping. He looked out the Plexiglas window, and also saw the 14 legendaries already there. They saw him, and at first they were startled but then Celebi said something. This provoked Mewtwo to open the window.

"You need our help?" Latios said.

Shishido nodded. "Did Celebi tell you about what's going on?"

"Just leave it to the spirit of the forest," Jirachi said.

"We don't have any time to lose, let's go!" Mewtwo said. The rest went through the window and then the door. They then hurried towards A06, where everyone looked battered and exhausted. Now there were 21 legendaries battling the Legend Killer.

"Everyone! Let's do a Light Ball!" Mew suggested.

"It would be the best thing to do," Lugia agreed. Everyone started gathering energy. It turned into a giant, white, glowing ball and it was still growing. Shishido, Kiba, and Hyperou couldn't see how big exactly it would get, however, because it was too bright.

"LIGHT BALL!" They all shouted, and the giant, glowing ball was thrust towards the beast. The last thing Shishido heard before Hyperou's roar of pain was a single name pronounced in a quiet, clear, flowing voice:

Synekko.

After Shishido's eyes got adjusted to the darkness once again, he walked over to the spot where the beast once stood. The rest eventually did as well.

"It's over…" Shishido whispered.

Ryuu looked at Shishido and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we still haven't figured out what to do with the rest." Oh yeah! Shishido had completely forgotten about the other Irochigai Densetsu.

"I want to be separated, like Ryuu." Myodeku said, apparently after much thought. This was going to happen anyway, so of course everyone agreed. Mewtwo had a lot of experience with technology, so he walked over to the control panel while Myodeku was strapped to the iron rectangle. The same thing that happened to Ryuu and Shishido happened to Kiir and Myodeku.

"Now, what to do with these humans?" Mewtwo said, obviously thinking of Memory Erasure.

"Can we just keep our memories?" Shishido said.

"We keep secrets REALLY well." Kiir said.

"Mewtwo, come on." Mew said, joining them. "It's not like anyone would believe them, anyway."

"Alright." Mewtwo eventually agreed. As soon as the three expressed their joy, he added, "BUT! We will be closely watching you. You mustn't tell a soul, or it will be your downfall." He turned to Kiba. "You too."

"What about us?" Ryuu and Myodeku said in unison, which made both of them blush.

"You both will have to follow the Code of Legends," Mewtwo said, "except it will be even stricter for both of you. If you get even a whiff of human, you must evacuate your living area."

"And the Irochigai Densetsu?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't know. We have to keep a close eye on them." He glanced at the clock. "There isn't much time left. Everyone, this _never_ happened."

And like that, Shishido, Kiir, Myodeku, Ryuu, and the five legendary Pokemon who went back in time were teleported outside. This was possible because both doors were left open; the door to A06 and the door to outside by Dratini and Larvitar.

"Well, gotta go, see ya!" Celebi said, saluting everyone and winking before engulfing the seven legendaries in blue light and whisking them away to the future. Kiir and Shishido were left standing there.

"Well…I guess we just continue our journey from where we left off," Shishido finally said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kiir said. "Hey! Want to be partners?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I only have one Pokemon, so if I'm asked for a double battle we could team up!"

"Well, I have this Ditto in the day-care that my father gave me, but okay!"

Since Shishido needed to pick it up anyway, they started walking towards the day-care. Along the way they encountered two trainers. It was a good thing they decided to team up. However, when the Pokedex tried to get information on Kiba, it said "Unidentifiable Pokemon". With Kiir's Scysealko(her Treeko was mixed with a Scyther and a Sneasel)and Shishido's Tralidile(Totodile+Dratini+Larvitar), they won. After the battle, Shishido remembered the name he heard, and realized what it was.

"Kiir?"

"Yeah?"

"When everyone defeated Hyperou with a light ball, I heard a name. Synekko."

"Whose do you think it was?"

"Well, that's how I know who Hyperou really was. They just mutated Infinity so she would be at full strength and lose almost all traces of her human part, but at the end, they dissolved Hyperou before they destroyed her, so her human part had time to call out her real name."

"Oh, wow…"

Then, they heard someone call out, "Hey!"

They turned around, and to their surprise, it was Synekko!


	21. Epilogue

A/N The epilogue…how sweet, he (I don't want to spoil it! But, yes, that's what Ryuu is). I don't own Pokemon in any shape or form, and I'm glad I don't own Telefang. And yes, Synekko DID survive! Any remaining questions(I won't answer questions such as "what's going to happen to X?")I'll answer through Review Replies. One last thing, Shishido names the Raylatia Crystal(yes, it's a girl).

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"Synekko!" Shishido and Kiir said, extremely confused.

When Synekko caught up, she explained what happened. "Light ball is an attack that only affects dark-types. It also serves as a portable teleport, so it can clear away any evidence. Now that that's cleared up…" She looked down, "Can I travel with you two? I'm kind of new, also, and it would be great to travel with someone." Kiir and Shishido happily accepted. However, they were all tired so they set up camp and went to sleep. When they got up, they continued their walk towards the day-care.

"Oh, Shishido! Good to see you again!" The old woman said. She and her husband ran the day-care. "My husband wants to talk to you."

Shishido, confused, walked over to the old man, who was standing in front of a gate that had a whole field of Pokemon. "Oh, Shishido!" He said, his voice still gruff but filled with happiness. "Good to see you. I think you'll be surprised when you see this." He led Shishido into the field to his Ditto. Next to it was an egg. "I don't know when this got here, but it's yours." He handed the egg to Shishido.

"Thanks!" Shishido said, and took out his Pokeball. The red light showered his Ditto and then went back into the ball. He put the egg in his backpack. After waving goodbye, he set off once again.

"So where are we going now?" Kiir asked.

"To the first Gym," Shishido answered. Suddenly, he felt wiggling in his backpack. He stopped to check it. It was the egg! As Synekko and Kiir watched in awe, the egg slowly started to hatch. When it hatched, they didn't recognize the Pokemon, but Shishido sure did when it opened its black eyes with yellow irises.

It was a Raylatia.


End file.
